Kiss me, Kill me?
by smeykunz
Summary: Bill needs a little love of his own. A new face comes to Bon Temps, but what will this mean for our favorite southern gentleman? Indludes all 8 books and Chp 1 of Dead and Gone. Bill/Mattie/Eric/Sookie Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfiction. Be gentle. I am really interested in ideas and advice, so review, review, review. I am a huge Eric/Sookie fan, but this is from Bill's POV. I figured he needed a life of his own. He really is a sweet guy, he's just gotten a raw deal. Enjoy!

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Bill Compton awoke around 6 pm to an endless barrage of text and voice messages on his cell. He would never get used to the amount of technology around these days. It would be so nice to talk to someone in person and spend time enjoying their company instead of all this electronic bullshit. Naturally, 90% of the messages were from Eric Northman who is probably one of the few someones Bill would not enjoy the company of. He is such a demanding pain in the ass. If he wasn't the Sheriff of Area 5 in which Bill happened to live, he would probably have nothing to do with him in any way.

He scrolled down through the list and sighed. Of course almost every text pertained to the recent announcement by the shifter community. Since they had gone on national television for their big reveal, Eric had gone on high alert. Bill was never a big fan of the weres himself, but he felt that Eric was overreacting about the consequences it would have on the vampires. It's not as though vampire existence was a secret. The Great Revelation had been a few years ago and vampires seemed to be fitting in to everyday lives better than was expected. At least they were in Bon Temps anyway. Bill felt like he fit in fine in his hometown and even considered some of its denizens his friends. As much as a vampire could consider anyone his friend, he thought.

Bill quickly showered and changed into new clothes for the evening. That was one pleasure he had in his current existence. He had a really nice bathroom with a steam shower and a Jacuzzi tub. Not that he was entertaining anyone in there at the moment, but it was a nice way to start his evening and wash the dust of his resting place off of his body. He walked back downstairs and turned on some lights. He didn't really need them at all, but he had paid enough to have the electrician fix them he might as well turn them on. Besides, it made him feel more human to need things like electricity and plumbing.

He walked over to his computer to check his e-mail. For a vampire so concerned with having contact with others, he sure did love the Internet. He thought about the irony of that and smiled. "It makes me money." he said out loud to no one at all. Of course no one was there. Selah had left him, which he wasn't that disappointed about all in all. He knew she only loved the part of him that was a vampire and not who he really was as a man. The only person that ever felt that way about him was Sookie. She was what he thought about most of his waking hours. Naturally, he had lost her too.

Though he still thought it was through no fault of his own, he understood from his own remaining humanity how she saw it as the ultimate betrayal. And of course what had happened in the trunk of the car in Alcide's parking garage……he had to stop thinking about that. There are some basic instincts of a starving, wounded vampire that cannot be helped. He tried to keep telling himself that to no avail. The worst part of losing her was who had "claimed" her as his own. Though Sookie denies Eric most of the time, Bill knows their bond has been sealed . The only way to get her back is for Northman to be dead. That's not such a bad idea he thinks and smirks at the thought. Not possible. At least for Bill anyway. Eric is far too powerful and Bill would be in so much trouble if he had ever tried to harm Eric. Not to mention the fact that it would hurt Sookie as well.

He opened up his e-mail and read down the list. Almost every one was identical to the texts he had received from Eric. "My god he's pushy!", thought Bill. The last few e-mails were junk mail for prescription drugs. "Whatever does a vampire need with Viagra?" he laughed out loud at the thought and picked up his cell phone again. He listened to his voice mail and thought he had better respond to Eric in some fashion before he showed up at the house to bother him. The only other message he had received was from a contractor doing work on his bathroom. It's not like he expected someone more exciting to have left him a message, but he had at least hoped.

He was about to call Eric when his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and noticed that it was coming from Merlotte's. His eyes lit up. Bill was really wanting it to be Sookie on the other end, but he tried hard not to get his hopes up. He was right not to since it was Sam Merlotte himself calling.

"Bill? Do you think you can come down here for a bit and help me out?" asked Sam on the other end of the phone. "I hate to ask you for help again after you and Clancy were so gracious to be my bouncers the other night, but I need a hand with moving some kegs fast and Terry has the night off. Do you mind?"

"Of course not Sam. I would be happy to Oblige. I am on my way."

He clapped the phone closed, put on his shoes, and walked out the door. As he drove to Merlotte's he wondered if Sookie would be working tonight and a slow smile spread across his face.

Bill pulled his car into a spot at Merlotte's , jumped out, and walked slowly toward the bar. He smoothed out his features and took a deep breath as he quickly opened the door. "Don't look too excited to be here. Just act casual." he thought to himself as he floated through the doorway. Sam met him at the bar and motioned for him to follow into the back room. He glanced over and saw a few of the locals at the bar talking to a young woman he didn't recognize. He looked a little further around and saw Sookie pouring an ice tea refill for one of her tables. She glanced over in his direction and give him a smile and a little wave. He nodded at her and followed Sam to the back.

"I really appreciate the help Compton." Sam said as Bill effortlessly toted the large kegs over and helped Sam to hook them up.

"It's no trouble at all Sam, happy to help."

"Let me buy you a blood for your trouble Bill. O Neg, right?" Sam replied as they walked back toward the bar.

"Yes, thank you. Don't mind if I do." Bill said as he lowered himself onto a barstool next to the woman he had not recognized when he first walked in. She smelled somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place the origin of her scent. She was laughing and talking with Sookie's brother Jason. They seemed oddly familiar with one and other, but then again finding a woman Jason Stackhouse wasn't familiar with was much more uncommon.

He wasn't touching her at all though and that was Bill's first indication that they were not acquainted in that manner. It was almost familial. She had short, spiky hair in a beautiful shade of auburn that complimented her ivory colored skin. She wore a tight fitting dark gray t-shirt and jeans with a pair of black boots and large blood red hoop earrings. If he hadn't known for certain he would almost say she looked vampire in nature. She laughed at something Jason had said and her shoulders shook enough to bump into his arm as he swigged his blood from the bottle. She quickly turned toward him and apologized profusely.

"I am so sorry sir." came out of her mouth before he even had time to set his bottle down. She was lightning fast and it startled Bill a bit.

"It's really no trouble ma'am." Bill replied and looked up at her face. She smiled back at him and extended her hand. Bill reached back to return the sentiment. That was something his human side still felt very comfortable doing. He was after all a southern gentleman. She opened her mouth to speak and he couldn't help but watch as her lips parted and began to form words.

"Please to meet you sir, I'm Mattie." The words rolled off her tongue and out of her mouth so beautifully Bill had to stop and think for a moment.

"Compton. Bill Compton. It's very nice to make your acquaintance." Bill replied quite formally.

"This here's my cousin, Bill." Jason interjected from Mattie's opposite side. "She's been staying with me since she got into the area yesterday. She just came down here from Chicago and is looking at puttin' down roots here in Bon Temps." Bill thought Jason was running off at the mouth a bit, but he actually seemed proud that a city slicker like Mattie would think Bon Temps worthy of stopping in let alone making a home there.

"My father is the brother of Sookie and Jason's Momma Mr. Compton. I heard they had a nice little town down here. Very tolerant and forward thinking when it comes to all of the new announcements we've had lately." A small smile spread across her face as she spoke. Instantly Bill knew that she was fully aware of his nature as a vampire and totally accepting of that fact at the same time. "I was really looking for a life change and this seemed to be the place to do it." She seemed very confident that her choice to uproot her life was the right one to make and that Bon Temps was the place to be.

Sam leaned over from his place at the bar drying beer mugs. "Well we are mighty happy to have you here in our neck of the woods Mattie and you are welcome here anytime. We need all the help we can get most days right Bill?" Sam chuckled as he spoke. He knew full well that anybody willing to accept the nature of him and most of what he'd called friends was a rare gift indeed.

They talked for a while and enjoyed each other's company while the goings on in the bar continued. Bill was content to speak to Mattie and learn a bit about her in the process. She was intriguing in a way he simply couldn't put his finger on. She wasn't of the Fae, that much he could tell. But according to what Sookie had told him her Fae blood came from the other side of the family anyhow. It wasn't until later in the evening that he noticed something peculiar about her. It happened as they were talking about the were reveal. Mattie suddenly lifted her head, took a long deep breath in through her nose and squished it up a bit as if she were smelling something that wasn't all together pleasant. She swiveled around on her barstool to face the door. As she did her eyes focused on the figure entering the bar. Bill turned to see who had garnered her attention. There in the doorway stood the very entity he had been avoiding all evening.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my very first fanfiction. Be gentle. I am really interested in ideas and advice, so review, review, review. I am a huge Eric/Sookie fan, but this is from Bill's POV. I figured he needed a life of his own. He really is a sweet guy, he's just gotten a raw deal. Enjoy!

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

There in all his 6'4" Viking glory stood Eric Northman, Bill's boss and Sheriff of Area 5. He walked into Merlotte's as if he owned the place and strode over in Sookie's direction. Naturally, Bill thought as he turned back toward the bar. He just couldn't stay away and had to come and ruin his night. Mattie watched him walk over to her cousin and grab her around the waist. The Viking swiftly pulled her to him and kissed her straight on the lips. Sookie seemed rather upset and pushed back at his chest.

"Eric!" Sookie exclaimed, "I'm working here, do you mind?" She seemed exasperated with him and at the same time she looked as though she had kind of liked it.

"Of course I don't mind lover. We can finish this in the back room right now if you wish."

Sookie stomped back over to the kitchen window to place her order and then over to the bar. Bill noticed that Eric followed her in much the same way a predator followed it's prey. Not that Bill hadn't had the same feelings at times, but it disgusted him just the same.

"Oh man guys! Please do NOT tell me that is the "sort-of boyfriend" Sookie mentioned to me earlier? Mattie asked in a semi-disgusted tone.

"Yes." answered Bill, Sam, and Jason at the same exact moment. They all seemed to react in different ways. Bill was sad, Sam was pissed off, and Jason was grossed out with some fear thrown in.

"EEWWW!" exclaimed Mattie in a voice loud enough to grab Eric's attention.

"Do you have some kind of problem human?" Eric said in his typically haughty manner.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking you should kill the macho routine. It's not very becoming." Mattie retorted in a manner Bill had to appreciate based on whom she was directing it at.

"I don't see that it is any of your business woman." Eric blasted back, his fangs starting to run down a bit.

"Well since Sookie here is my cousin, I think I know a bit about her. I know her opinion about that possessive ownership behavior you've been touting pal! That is certainly no way to treat the 21st century woman she is!"

Bill almost choked on the blood he was swirling around in his mouth trying to look inconspicuous. That was probably the funniest thing he had heard in a long time and couldn't help but smile at Mattie and her general disdain for the great Eric Northman.

"Pal?" Eric said in disbelief. "Do you honestly think your opinion matters to me at all?" Eric was reacting in a way that felt quite foreign to him. He was definitely not used to having humans talk to him in such a way. Certainly not women. He took a step closer to Mattie and looked her in the eye. Bill's fangs ran down a bit to protect his new found friend. Bill thought for sure he intended to glamour her into his good graces. For some reason Eric seemed intent on making her accept his relationship with Sookie. It was interesting to Bill that Eric actually cared what Sookie's family thought. Bill let out a little HMPH! Sound. Hadn't he always done that as well?

"Eric knock it off!" Sookie yelled at him from across the bar. "That doesn't work on her either." Eric raised one eyebrow and looked slightly confused as to that statement. Perhaps Sookie had told him that Mattie was not of the Fae. What other reason would she not be affected by a vampire's glamour? Bill found this very curious, but decided that now was not the time to investigate the matter.

"For you my lover, I will comply." Eric said in a tone of general disdain. " I will do my best to be polite to your family if that pleases you." He seemed not all together pleased about the statement he had made, but he was clearly serious about his claim. At least in Eric's holier-than-though way. He and Sookie began to bicker quietly with each other .

Bill wrinkled his nose in disgust and rolled his eyes when Eric claimed Sookie as his lover. He returned his face to normal so fast that no one even noticed what he had done. Well, almost no one. When Bill looked up, Mattie was smiling at him and looking deep into his eyes. It seemed as though Bill had discovered a bit of a kindred spirit in her. He smiled back and felt pleased at the revelation.

"So Mattie, what line of work were you into up in the windy city? If you don't mind me asking." Sam inquired gently pushing her attention away from Eric.

"Sam, I had a lot of jobs." She gestured over to Sookie and smiled. " I was a barmaid for a while actually." Bill wondered how a woman with Mattie's obviously heightened senses and apparent lack of fear had not been working with law enforcement or as a government agent. He figured that was something he'd end up asking her at a later date. He had hoped they would spend some more time talking with one and other. He was finding her intriguing. He especially wanted to ask her why she seemed so put off by Eric. Bill certainly wasn't used to seeing that in a woman any more that Eric was.

"Well, I'll be!" Sam seemed excited to hear that bit of information. "It just so happens that we have an opening here if you're interested Mattie?" Bill looked at Mattie wondering, hoping what her answer would be.

"Well Sam, I think I can help you out with that. When can I start?" Mattie replied with a confident look on her face. By then Eric had keyed back into the conversation they were having.

"Coincidently shifter, I was about to offer her the open position at Fangtasia. It would definitely pay considerably more, the tips would be better, and a group health plan is included which I know from Sookie that you do not have." Eric seemed confident that Mattie would jump at the chance to be waiting tables at Fangtasia.

Mattie stood up and stepped right up to Eric and looked up. He was a full foot taller than her, but it didn't seem to phase her at all. "Sorry Northman, but it seems you're too late. I already have a job here at Merlotte's." That being said, she excused herself to the ladies room and turned on her heal to walk away. Bill, Sam, and Jason shared a silent cheer for their team and looked back down into their drinks. Eric walked away sulking slightly and telling Sookie he would be waiting for her in the parking lot when she finished working. He floated out the door and into the night

Mattie returned from the ladies room with a happy look on her face. "Good," she stated frankly. "The buzzkill's gone." Bill chuckled at that statement. " Honestly Sook, what do you see in that guy?" Bill waited to hear Sookie's answer to the question Mattie had posed at her. Although he was sure he wouldn't care for the answer.

"He's not so bad when you get to know him the way I do. I suppose he's an acquired taste." Sookie replied matter of factly and walked away to tend to her tables.

"Acquired taste?" Mattie thought that was a hilarious statement given Eric's nature and it was really a delightful play on words. "That's rich" She commented. "Well, at least he left."

"Mattie, I'm headed home to get some rest. I gotta be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow to put a sealant on the Parrish road. You comin'?" Jason asked as he jumped off his barstool. She had been staying in Jason's extra room since Crystal had moved out anyway and Sookie already had a house full. Mattie shook her head . "I'm gonna stay here a bit Jay and talk to Sam about fitting me into the schedule. I'm sure Sook can give me a lift on her way home. If the Viking allows her to." Mattie added jokingly. "Don't count on it." Jason teased.

"I would be happy to give Miss Mattie a ride home if she is so inclined." Bill responded before even thinking about it. He was surprised at himself for being so forward, but he enjoyed her company after all and saw nothing wrong with helping her out.

"OK then. It's settled." Mattie said. "It appears that Mr. Compton will be 'Driving Miss Mattie' tonight." They all chuckled at her reference to the movie. Bill thought about how much he loved that sense of humor. She was certainly a welcome addition to the little group they had in Bon Temps.

They remained at Merlotte's for another hour working out the new schedule until Sam announced last call. Bill rose from his seat and looked over at Mattie. "Shall we get you home ma'am?" Bill asked in his most sincere southern gentleman tone. "Wel,l I am sort of tired," replied Mattie. "It's been a long day and I have to work tomorrow." She winked at Sam, said goodnight to her new friends and gave Sookie a wave on her way out. As she turned back toward Bill, she quietly said to him, "Quit calling me ma'am. It makes me feel old." Mattie smiled and took the arm Bill had offered her. Although he knew she was serious, he couldn't help but smile.

They strolled out of the bar and into the cool night air. They passed by Eric leaning against the back of his car having some down time while waiting for Sookie. Mattie waved and gave him an insincere smile. "Good night Mr. Northman. Have a pleasant evening!" Bill had to laugh at her sarcastic comment, but Eric seemed nonplussed. He merely glowered a bit at them and looked away.

Bill walked her over to his car and opened the passenger door. Mattie started to giggle as she got in.

"What's so funny."

"Oh nothing, it's just the car. I can usually tell a lot about a person based on what kind of car that they drive."

"You find my automobile choice humorous?" Bill looked confused.

"I was actually thinking more about Eric for the moment. He totally screams red Corvette. I should have known. Red or yellow. He is SOOOO totally the guy that wants everyone to look at him. Those colors and vettes in general for that matter, seem to call for that type of personality." She seemed to have Eric nailed in that regard. "On the other hand, he could just like the speed and power it has, but I'm guessing no."

"And what is it that you can tell about me based on what car I choose to drive?" Bill inquired in a tone that was almost teasing.

Mattie looked at him for a moment and began to explain herself. " Well Bill, it's a Cadillac. I'm guessing you enjoy the luxury it offers. Not to mention the fact that you seem like a slow paced guy that's kind of safe." Bill got the impression that she chose her words carefully as not to insult him. He wasn't hurt, but he wasn't exactly feeling complimented either.

"So I appear to you like a senior citizen?"

Mattie laughed so hard at that comment Bill thought she would stop breathing. "Oh Bill, you are so far from that." For some reason Bill liked that answer an awful lot. He leaned over and stared her in the eyes and said, "Put your seat belt on." She busted up laughing again as they pulled out of the parking lot.

They drove quietly for a few minutes listening to the radio and enjoying the breeze through the car's open windows. Bill took a few deep breaths to take in her scent as if to determine it's origin. She looked over at him curiously and then back out the window. "So if you are so quick to judge people by their transportation choice, what is it that you drive yourself around in?" Bill asked. Mattie was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Well actually Bill, I tried to find a car that would back up my theory about people and their cars. I had a lot of trucks when I was younger since they seemed tough and sturdy. My dad taught me how to drive stick on an old Camaro he had and I drove that for a bit. It was a pretty sweet ride and the boys in town seemed to like it." She waggled her eyebrows a bit. "It was fast and tough and sturdy. I felt like I was all of those things and we fit together pretty well." She paused for a moment before she continued to explain. "I bought a new car just last year in fact. At least it's new to me. She called to me when I saw her and I just couldn't resist the temptation."

As they pulled into the driveway of Jason's house, Bill saw her car under the street light. It was his turn to enjoy this moment as he let out a big belly laugh. Mattie looked embarrassed as she glanced over at her car. Bill found it extremely funny that she had just finished commenting on the need for some people to see and be seen. They got out of Bill's car and walked to the door of Jason's house. He casually picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "Goodnight Mattie." he said with a big smile still on his face.

"Thank you for the ride Bill. It was very kind of you." Mattie responded. "I hope we can see each other again really soon."

"I would very much like that." Bill replied. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away. He let out another belly laugh before he got into his car and drove home. Mattie grimaced as she slowly closed the door and diminished the view of her bright purple 1970 Plymouth Barracuda.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my very first fanfiction. Be gentle. I am really interested in ideas and advice, so review, review, review. I am a huge Eric/Sookie fan, but this is from Bill's POV. I figured he needed a life of his own. He really is a sweet guy, he's just gotten a raw deal. Enjoy!

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Bill was in awe of this woman and all of her qualities. He thought about her his entire drive home. She was peculiar in a way, but very interesting. Her scent was so sweet, but it had an underlying smell of strength and power. He especially liked the way that she spoke to Eric in a manner he had always wished he could. That thought made him smile. The big kind of smile that runs from ear to ear. He couldn't remember a time in recent months that he had been so content. He would definitely have to start going in to Merlotte's a bit more than he normally would have. He would start tomorrow.

It was barely 2 am when Bill arrived home to find Eric standing and waiting for him on his front porch. Well if that didn't kill his mood he was sure whatever Eric had to say would definitely do the trick. Bill parked his car, locked it up, and trudged toward the house. "Hello Eric. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Bill said sarcastically. "I thought you were otherwise engaged for the evening?" Bill wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to that, but it was too late to take back the question now.

"My lover has decided to help the shifter tidy up the bar, so it seems I have time to kill before I can ravage her for the remainder of my waking hours." Eric smiled a wicked smile. Bill in turn wanted to be sick at Eric's comment, but he had asked hadn't he? He knew full well that Eric would take advantage of every opportunity to rub his relationship with Sookie in Bill's face. "I was thinking Compton that maybe you could persuade your new human pet into changing her mind and coming to work for me. She seems to enjoy your company for some strange reason. Maybe you could bring her to see my bar and she can witness for herself what she is missing."

"She is not my pet Eric. She is barely even my friend, but I don't very much think she would be interested in working for you. I believe she basically just said that to your face."

"It seems to me that she only needs a little push in the right direction. I am after all very convincing when it comes to getting what I want from her family. Don't you agree?"

Bill's fangs came out a bit at the sting of Eric's words. He sounded so superior knowing that he possessed the one thing Bill truly wanted. Or so Eric thought. Yesterday Bill would have totally agreed with him on that fact. Tonight, he was no longer sure.

"This Mattie has an interesting scent does she not? I think she is a creature worth getting to know a bit better." Eric said slyly.

"I think I can take care of that myself Eric. I have a few thoughts on the subject. There won't be any need for you to get to know her." Bill stated in a rather possessive tone and then quickly changed his demeanor when he saw Eric's reaction. "You have, more important things to attend to."

Eric went on to talk about the numerous messages he had left for Bill in the hour before he woke. He voiced his concerns about Bill's not responding to him and stressed how important it was that they discuss the Were reveal and how it would impact the vampire community. Bill only half listened as he revisited her in his mind. The hair, the skin, the scent. She was truly a mystery to him. One that he definitely would not mind unraveling. He would have to ask her to have dinner with him, as odd as that sounded for a vampire. Human women like that sort of thing right? Or perhaps a movie? His mind wandered again until Eric's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Compton, are you even listening to me anymore?" Eric yelled at him rather rudely.

"I'm sorry Eric. I was considering your words and trying to come up with some solutions." Bill lied cautiously.

"You're a terrible liar Compton. I need to take my leave. My lover will be wanting me and I can't keep that body waiting any longer than it has to. We can talk about this tomorrow night." Eric walked out the door and drove off into the night.

Bill was disgusted by Eric's remarks, but he tried to push them out of his head. He started a fire and read a book for the remainder of the night. He couldn't really concentrate on it though. His thoughts wandered to Mattie and what she might be doing. He smiled at the fact that she was probably sleeping. That would at least be logical. He hoped that the next time they saw one another, the night would not have to end so early. The fire died out around 6 am and Bill put down his book. He walked over to his resting place and lay down so he could die for the day.

When Bill awoke the next night it was 5:30. Perhaps it was anticipation that made him rise early. He got up and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped in and let the water cascade over his shoulders and down his back. He washed his hair and cleaned himself up. He thought about the numerous projects around the house that he should probably be doing and started to make a mental list of things. He got out, dried himself off and strode to the bedroom for a change of clothes. He put on a pair of khaki pants and a navy blue button down shirt and went downstairs. Bill began his evening in the usual way of checking text, voice, and e-mail messages. Apparently the plumber would be by tomorrow to fix the sink in the downstairs bath. His other messages were the same boring kind he received everyday. Mostly from Eric and Pam and a few Spam e-mails. He did receive an e-mail from a colleague of his in Peru that he was happy to respond to. He spent about 30 minutes on the computer before getting up to get some chores done. He flipped a load of wash and checked to see that he had enough blood in the house for the next few nights. He made a mental note to buy some Fresca if he intended to entertain a human any time soon. _A man can dream can't he?_ He wondered. Maybe he should get red wine instead. It seemed more to her liking for some reason, all though he couldn't put a finger on why he thought so.

It was 8 o'clock when Bill finished with his laundry and ironing and decided he'd run out quick to buy some TrueBlood and wine and to pick up some supplies at Home Depot. He arrived back home at 9:30 and decided he couldn't stall anymore. He walked out the door into the crisp fall evening. It was a beautiful moonlit night so he thought he'd walk to Merlotte's tonight. He moved with his stealthy vampire speed and arrived there in a mere 5 minutes.

Bill saw her car in the parking lot and stifled a laugh. Maybe he could get her to explain that one to him as well. He floated in the door and took a seat in what he perceived to be Mattie's section. He watched her glide across the floor to the bar to fill some drink orders before coming over to greet him. He was lucky it was Sookie's night off since she would no doubt be able to sense his interest in the girl and he was not ready to admit he was interested in another human.

"Well hello there Bill." Mattie said in her sunny demeanor. " What can I get for you tonight?"

"TrueBlood, O negative if you would please Mattie."

"Certainly sir. Coming right up." She did a cute little bow and walked away to grab his blood. He watched her twist off the cap and place it in the microwave to warm. When it was done, she pulled it out, grabbed a napkin, and strode back over to him with it. "If there is anything else I can do for you Bill, please let me know."

"There is actually. I was wondering if you were busy this evening after your shift?" Bill barely got the words out of his throat before he started to second guess himself. She looked in his eyes as she slid into the booth across from him. Very quietly she asked him, "Mr. Compton I do believe that you are asking me out. Am I correct in assuming that?" He could tell she was teasing him and he nodded gently before she responded, "Well in that case, I'd love to. I get off at 11. You're welcome to hang out here in my section if you'd like or meet me in the parking lot." She got up, left him his check and walked over to help another table. Bill was dumbfounded that it had gone so smoothly. His image of Bill Compton started to grow increasingly more positive. Who says a southern gentleman can't get the job done now a days? He drank his blood with a smile on his face and silently chalked up a point against the Vikings of the world.

11 o'clock had come and Bill was still sitting in the same booth he had been occupying. He had spent the last 90 minutes watching Mattie flit around the bar and serve her tables. It was a relatively slow night and she was able to check back at his table frequently to chat and see if he needed another blood. Sam pointed to the clock and motioned to her to be on her way. It was Holly's turn to close and she had offered to finish Mattie's side work so she could go. Bill wasn't sure if they knew she was accompanying him that evening or not. If not, they were about to. He watched her disappear around the corner and she came back with a jacket and her purse. She walked over to him as he rose from his seat.

"Ready to go sir!" She exclaimed as she gave him a little salute. He smiled at her quirky way of addressing him, offered her his arm, and out they went into the night. They walked arm in arm in through the parking lot to her car. "No ride tonight Compton?" She inquired of Bill and he shook his head. "Well it seems as though I get to do the driving this evening. Hop in!" She fired up the engine and it began to purr. "Sweet isn't she? I told you I fell in love with her when I saw her." She eased her foot off the clutch and squealed out of the parking lot in a haze of dust and gravel.

Bill's eyes opened a little wider at her maniacal driving. He had to admit that she had skills though. She took corners with great ease and had wonderful reflexes. He thought once again that she could pass for vampire in the eyes of another human. A trait she might want to consider hiding a bit better for her own safety. He reached over looking to fasten her seat belt as she was driving. She just laughed and said, "Not much of a seat belt wearer. This car doesn't even have any. I figure if it's my time, that really wouldn't help much with the situation. But thank you any way Mr. Safety." She pulled into Jason's driveway in record time and slammed the car into park. She jumped out of her door so fast that Bill was barely around the car to her side. He pondered that fact for a moment as she stared at him and asked, "Were you going to open my door for me Bill? That was a very sweet gesture." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked through the front door. Without a moments hesitation she turned back and said to him, "Please come in." Bill thought it interesting that she automatically thought to invite him in to the house. Most humans don't think of that and he usually had to explain it. She had obviously had prior experience with vampires in her home. He stepped over the threshold and into Jason's living room.

Mattie turned to Bill looking rather relieved. " I was afraid that wasn't going to work being that this is Jason's house and all, but I guess it counts for family or house guests or something like that." Bill smiled at her revelation. He hadn't really thought about that either come to think of it. He was still surprised she asked him in to begin with. She told him that she was going to go change and they could be on their way and left him sitting on the couch. She was barely gone 5 minutes when she came back into the room having changed not only her clothes, but it seemed she had also applied fresh make-up. She stood looking at him for a moment while he took in her appearance. She really looked quite lovely. She was wearing a dark red cardigan, short black skirt, and a pair of boots that went up to her knees. She had also put on a new necklace in the shape of 2 entwined circles made with little rhinestones. Bill thought about her appearance for a moment while she spoke. " I apologize for the delay. I couldn't find a necklace that went with this that wasn't silver." She gave him a little grin as he was thinking her rather considerate for remembering that. They walked back out the front door and hopped into her car. Bill wasn't normally one for letting a woman drive, but her nature was still a mystery to him that he thought he would indulge her a bit while he studied her behavior.

She slammed the car into gear and tore out of the driveway. Bill could understand why a human might be a little frightened about her driving. He thought he might advise Sookie against driving with her any time soon. Of course she was used to the "white knuckle" rides she had told him about when Eric was driving. Come to think of it, Mattie drove almost exactly the way Eric did. A fact that did not excite Bill in the least. In fact, she had a lot of characteristics very similar to the Viking. Bill thought he had better stop thinking that before he squelched the fun of their evening. As if she knew he needed the subject changed, Mattie spoke up. "So, um Bill? Where is it that we're going anyhow. I've nearly driven out of town and I'm not even sure I'm going in the right direction. Not that I really mind of course. I love to drive at night. Wind in my hair, speeding down the highway. It's kind of a therapy for me. Gets rid of the day's stresses. I am a little hungry though. "

"Well, then by all means you go ahead and enjoy your drive. There's an all night diner in Monroe we could stop at and get you something to eat if you'd like?"

"Sounds good. I know the general direction and you can show me the way once we get close. OK?"

Bill nodded in agreement and they drove off down the Parrish road. It didn't take long to get to the diner and they sat down in a booth by the window. Mattie ordered some eggs and bacon with toast. She explained how she liked to eat breakfast late at night since her body was probably ready for breakfast anyway. Bill chuckled at her logic and watched her eat. This was not a process he normally enjoyed watching humans do, but there wasn't a single thing he didn't enjoy doing with her. Except maybe letting her drive. It wasn't that he was frightened since that would be silly for a vampire. She just reminded him of someone he'd rather not think about.

"So Bill, how long have you been a vampire?" She asked him this question as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Nearly a century and a half, but the last few years have definitely been the most interesting." He told her about the night he was turned and about the many years he spent wandering both with Lorena and on his own. He told her about his work on the database and some of the strange occurrences that had happened in his life. It was funny how naturally the words ran off his tongue. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever given any of this information so freely. Most of these things he had never even told Sookie. Bill paid the check and they left the diner. They drove back to Bon Temps and Bill invited her to see his home. They parked in front of the house and he told her it's history. She seemed very interested in his human life so he told her about his wife and children. They walked around the house hand in hand and he took her to see the cemetery where his family was buried.

"I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. It's an unpleasant situation and I don't wish it on anyone." Bill heard her say those words so emphatically that he couldn't help but ask her what had happened to her to make her come to Bon Temps. "I lost a person very dear to me. A very good friend that was there for me when I was going through a time. I found out a lot about my self that I didn't like. I just needed a change to clear my head and start to forget the pain." She told him as she looked into his eyes knowing he understood her completely.

"I'm sorry for that Mattie."

"Don't. It's not a big deal. I'm not here to talk about all that garbage. I want to be right here, right now. With you." She smiled at him and continued talking. I do want you to know that Sookie told me a little bit about your history with her. I don't mean to bring up a sore spot, but I thought you should know that she had confided in me. I didn't want you to feel the need to explain it. I know a bit about the maker and child relationship and that much of what happened was out of your hands. I just wanted you to know I don't hold it against you." Bill appreciated her honesty yet it still made him feel awful.

"It was not my finest moment." He faltered on his words as he spoke. "I've tried to put all of that behind me, but it remains difficult with her around as a constant reminder. But as you said, that isn't important now. Let's go back to the house and put a fire in the fire place. We can sit and talk and I'll pour you a glass of wine. Would that be agreeable to you ma'am?"

"I'd like that Bill, but what did I say about the ma'am bit?" She sounded rather stern and it made him laugh. He turned to face her and gently lifted up her chin so he she was looking into his eyes. Bill leaned down, placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a soft kiss. Her lips felt warm against his. She responded to his kiss with more force than he had expected and it took him a moment to compose himself before he pulled away. He took her hand and they slowly walked back to the house.

He deposited her on the couch as he began to make the fire. He could tell she was not typically one to sit idly by and watch when she came down to sit on the floor beside him. She handed him the logs as he stacked them up in the fireplace. He lit the kindling he had put in place beneath them and blew out the match. He looked back at her and smiled before he asked if she would like a glass of wine. "Sure. Just point me in the direction of the kitchen and I'll pour myself a glass." She noticed he looked a bit surprised by her comment. She stood up reached out her hand to him. "Unless of course you want to get in on that whole chivalry thing, in which case I can just watch you pour it." Mattie said with a silly tone to her voice. Bill took her hand, got up off the floor, and walked her over to the kitchen. He pulled out 2 glasses and set them on the table. He opened the bottle of wine he had bought and a bottle of blood for himself and poured both into the waiting glasses. Mattie raised her glass and gently clinked it to Bill's. "Cheers!" She said in her usually happy tone of voice and took a drink from the glass. They walked back over to the couch and sat quietly together drinking and enjoying the glowing orange fire light. Bill couldn't have hoped for better company and proceeded to tell her so. They talked some more about general interest sorts of things, his database and how she was getting used to her new job at Merlotte's. Mattie told him about her childhood and her family. He enjoyed watching her as she recounted fond memories.

Two weeks went by full of evenings they had spent together. They saw a few movies, went for walks through the park. Most nights they would end up talking until just before dawn. Each night Mattie was working, Bill would sit at Merlotte's drinking a blood and just watching her. He was captivated by her every move. She was light on her feet and moved quickly around the bar almost as if she were dancing. She really seemed to fit in perfectly in Bon Temps. Her smile lit up the room and she was becoming very well liked by the regulars.

It was well past 4 one morning when he noticed that she was very tired. The hours she had been keeping in order to spend time with him were obviously starting to catch up with her. Bill watched her stretch and yawn thinking that he should probably take her home. It was something he didn't have the heart to do just yet. He had really enjoyed having her companionship in the recent weeks. The words slipped from his mouth before he knew what he was even saying. "Stay here with me tonight…… If you want to that is." What started as a man stating a firm request more or less ended up sounding like a boy wary of his own feelings and afraid to be rejected. Bill immediately cringed at how ridiculous he had just sounded. Why did this woman have that kind of effect on him?

Mattie set down her wine glass and moved over closer to Bill. She snuggled up and laid her head down on his chest as he put his arm around her shoulder. " I think I'd like that very much." She stated much to his great relief. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead as if to say goodnight. There in the early morning hours they watched the fire die out as Mattie fell asleep in Bill's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few chapters will be in Mattie's POV. Bill's POV would be pretty boring right about now since he's asleep. I also wrote her in first person. She seemed like that kind of character. I know I've had a lot of plot and no GOOD STUFF yet, but I'm getting there. Mattie's complicated and Bill's not quite the opportunist that Eric is :-)

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

I woke alone on Bill's couch covered in a thick, comfy blanket. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 2:15pm. The rain was hitting the windows at an angle, leaving streaks down the glass. The sky was a mix of dark gray and purple. If the weather stayed like this to block out the sun, Bill would rise early. I was looking forward to that. Well I had certainly wasted most of my day sleeping . I hadn't done that in so long. It would really be easy to slip into keeping those hours again. Bill could definitely make it easier to do just that. There was a note on the side table and I reached out to pick it up. It was written in a formal script.

_Mattie-_

_Please make yourself comfortable and stay in my home if you wish. I regrettably do not have much in the way of taking care of your human needs, but you are welcome none the less. I look forward to seeing you here when I rise._

_Bill._

I laughed at the "human needs" bit. Why was it that vampires always felt the need to mention that all the time? It's been a few years since I've heard that. Vincent had said the same things to me from time to time. _I miss him_. He was really gone and never coming back. I tried to block him out of my head. I really wanted to be done crying over what had happened. _Time to move on. _I got up and walked into the kitchen foraging for sustenance. Bill was right, he really had squat in the way of food. It wasn't a terrible surprise at least. I picked up my shoes and coat and put them on slowly. I really didn't want to leave him, but I was also not very fond of starving. I jotted down a quick note to Bill so he wouldn't wonder where I was, grabbed my tiny red cell phone out of my purse, and left the house. At the very least, I could walk across the cemetery to pilfer food out of Sookie's fridge.

The smell of fresh wet grass hit my nose while I skipped down Bill's steps. The rain had let up a bit and not much was getting through the dense trees, so I made my way over to the house through the cemetery. Creepy! Although I am far from easy to frighten, the thought of walking through a cemetery alone in an area known to have supernatural creatures was kind a freaking me out. Good thing it was daylight. I picked up the pace and turned my mind to other things. It must have been convenient to have your boyfriend be your next door neighbor. A heart-to-heart with Sookie was inevitable if I was going to spend any more time with Bill and I was soooo planning on spending more time with him.

As I walked up to the house, one of my cousin's roommates was sitting on the porch and she appeared to be reading. It was Amelia. I had only met her once, but she seemed nice enough. Sookie seemed to be surrounded by such a motley crew. Between the two roommates whom she told me were witches and the shifter boss, it was a veritable supe fest at the Stackhouse home. Not to mention the hulking vampire boyfriend. I cringed a little at the thought of Eric sort of being part of my family. It was vampires like him that I couldn't stand dealing with. I felt a heat begin to rise in the pit of my stomach like a ball of flame and the need to suppress it became stronger at the thought of him. I took a deep cleansing breath and thought of Bill, which did wonders to calm me down. I suppose that running away from my problems routine wasn't going exactly as planned. The Viking was definitely going to make that more difficult. I just really didn't like the guy. Or was it that he reminded me of another vamp I hadn't liked? I wonder why Bill doesn't have that same effect on me. I climbed the steps up to the porch.

"Good afternoon Mattie. " Amelia smiled as she greeted me. Sookie's in the kitchen. She just got up. She was up late again last night with Eric." She waggled her eyebrows. "From the looks of it, you haven't gotten much sleep either."

"Oh joy! Is he still here? I mean, does he sleep here?" I asked inquisitively. I would be lying if the thought of finding him and rendering him finally dead wasn't on my mind. _Relax Girl, you're not having any more of those thoughts about him. Family. Remember? _Amelia told me he had left for Shreveport sometime during the night as he usually did. I thanked her for the info and moved on into the house.

"Mornin" Sook. I mean afternoon. I suppose I slept my whole day away again." I said yawning. "Man that's easy to do when you end up in the right company after dark. Am I right?" I supposed Sookie knew that I had been spending a fair amount of time with Bill. We were after all living in a small town. Then again, maybe she hadn't noticed. I hoped it wasn't going to be a big issue.

Sookie stared down into her paperwork which appeared to be bills and nodded knowingly. When the thought registered her head, she looked up at me and started in with the questions. "What exactly do you mean? Where were you last night anyway? Did Jason set you up with one of his loser friends? Come to think of it, how did you get here? I didn't even hear your car?" OK, guess she wasn't really paying attention to where Mattie had been lately. Not that I really expected her to. Sookie had her own life and it's not like she had to keep tabs on mine. I took a deep breath and started to explain the situation.

"Well I walked here actually. Driving didn't really seem worth it and I like the smell of the rain. Not much of it was getting through the trees so it sort of seemed like a good idea. At the time anyway."

"You walked here from town?" Why aren't you soaked? It was raining pretty hard when I got up and you had to have been walking at least that long. How long did it take you to get here anyway?"

Oh boy, here we go. I took a deep breath. I knew what was coming next. I would much rather tell Sookie myself than have her discover it in some other way. Small towns had a way of making gossip travel faster than the speed of light and about as accurately as an elementary school game of telephone. It was now or never. "Well Sook, I didn't stay at Jason's last night. I was actually a lot closer. Like…say…. just across the graveyard closer." I winced and waited for Sookie's reaction like a child who had just confessed something to her parents and was waiting for the punishment that was sure to follow. It was deathly quiet in the kitchen. Sookie didn't speak. She just sat there for what seemed like forever, but it was probably closer to 30 seconds. I guessed it was time to break the silence and take what was coming to me.

"So am I to assume that this uncomfortable silence means you're a little sore with me about where I ended up sleeping last night? Or I guess this morning really since I didn't nod off until after 4. Um, I'm actually there a lot, I just usually go home." Sookie's eyes were closing into little slits. " It was really harmless Sook. No funny business I swear! I woke up on the couch all by my lonesome this morning. Not so much as a button undone." OK so that wasn't true of every night, but it was last night. For the most part Bill was the perfect gentleman and had barely even kissed me let alone taken me to bed with him. Bummer.

Sookie took a deep breath. I could tell by her silence this wasn't going to be good. Suddenly the swell hit and there was no turning back. Sookie jumped up out of her chair and yelled, " How could you? He trusted you and left you in his house at his most vulnerable time and he doesn't even know what you are. How could you do that to him? It's just so irresponsible!"

"Wait a minute, that isn't fair. I've had relationships with vampires before with no desire to sneak in and take them out in their sleep. Besides, I don't even know where he sleeps. I like him Sookie. A lot. I like talking to him and hanging out with him. He thinks I drive like a maniac, but doesn't everyone? He makes me laugh and I haven't laughed in so long. I'm tired of hurting and I want to move on. I think he enjoys being with me too. I plan on going back there later and spending tonight with him since it's my night off and all."

"I can't believe you can play this kind of dangerous game Mattie! You need to tell him about you. He needs to know that you hold his existence in your hands every time you are alone with him. It's not fair to him to keep him in the dark! This didn't work out very well the last time and I don't want that to happen to Bill!" Sookie very clearly had anger rising up through her blood. She looked as though she was about to wrestle me to the ground and kick my ass. I wasn't sure how strong this blood bond thing really made her, but I was NOT interested in finding out. I'm strong, but maybe not viking strong.

"That's not fair Sookie! You didn't need to bring up Vincent. You know I'm still having trouble with that whole situation. I didn't do that on purpose. He got in the way." The conversation was going downhill rapidly. "OK, let's just calm down." I took a moment to compose myself and spoke a little softer. " I didn't even have to suppress the urge at all around Bill. It was like it never even existed. That counts for something doesn't it? So far I have only had to fight my nature around that huge boyfriend of yours, although it probably helps that I don't like him very much. I might be tough, but I'm pretty sure I'm no match for him even on my best day. Please relax! I am totally in control of the situation."

Just then Amelia came in from off the porch wondering what all the shouting was about. Sookie turned to her and pointed back at me. She was speaking very clearly now and I felt a little shudder run through me. "She is putting Bill's life in danger. He has no idea that he spends his nights entertaining a slayer!"

The three of us were just standing there for a while in the dimly-lit kitchen in total silence. Amelia looked over at me and then at Sookie before she moved her body closer to me. I looked up into her eyes. She didn't look upset and I relaxed a bit assuming that she would help calm Sookie down a bit. Wrong! Amelia opened her mouth and with a booming voice starting yelling at me.

"What the FUCK were you thinking!?! You went out with him and spent the whole night at his house and weren't even the least bit concerned about what you might do? I mean really Mattie, what the fuck? What if you decide to go to bed with the guy? Do you think you can stay calm enough between the sheets not to rip off the bed post and stab him with it?"

"Be serious. I would never do that. He isn't even on my radar that way. I mean it. I have been in control the whole time. He just acts so human. Honestly, the thought never once crossed my mind and I've spent most of the last 2 weeks with the guy! And by the way, what makes either of you enough of an expert on my situation to think I can't take care of it?"

"As an apprentice, I encountered several slayers in their line of duty. I have seen the blood lust they carry for the vampire and watched them work." She turned to Sookie. "It was kind of like a police ride along for supes. Know your enemy and that sort of thing. At the time I didn't really know any vampires and assumed what the slayer did was kind of like hunting an over population of deer. " Sookie slid back into her chair, but remained tense with regard to the situation. Amelia turned her attention back to me. "It wasn't until a few years later that I discovered their true nature. Most I have encountered are blood thirsty bounty hunters with only one goal in mind. To take down the vampire they are hunting by any means necessary. They don't care why, they don't care how, they just have to. You're a predator by nature Mattie. Just as dangerous to a vampire as the vampire is to a human."

"If you know so much about my kind Amelia, you must know of our ability to choose our path? We are not all like that you know. Just like not all vampires are blood thirsty killing machines." Sookie looked up to hear what I was about to say. This was a discussion we had before and She knew full well my opinion on the subject. "I have opted to deny my nature as my mother did before me. I have no desire to commit random acts of violence against the vampire race. I learned the hard way that the lifestyle doesn't suit me too well. There are good and evil of every species and I don't see the point in taking down a vampire just because he is simply that. I was told that the only way I could assume my true position was to be accepting of it. Many of the women in my family have been, but that's not the path I have chosen for myself."

"So you're saying you've never killed a vampire?"

"Well no, I didn't say that exactly. I mean….. I don't mind taking down the random jerk if need be. What else can I use these fabulous senses and reflexes for? Driving can't be the only excitement in my life. It isn't like I'm getting any action..... at the moment." I smiled a quick grin over in Sookie's direction and she rolled her eyes back at me. "I'm not going to use my powers for evil if that's what you thinking. I am so not going over to the dark side." I laughed a little to lighten the mood, but mostly because I found my joke pretty funny. Neither Amelia or Sookie laughed. _Fine, you have no sense of humor_. " I will never accept the nature and so therefore I am not a threat to any of Sookie's friends. Or mine for that matter. I won't ever let myself get into that situation again. It hurts too much."

Amelia and Sookie went on talking about the various reasons they didn't think it was wise for me to be alone with Bill all the time. They were treating me like a teenager that needed a chaperon. Sookie told Amelia about my previous relationship and it's disastrous outcome. I tried pleading my case, but I was getting tired of them babying me, so I got up and went to lie down on the sofa. I wasn't used to this strange sleep pattern I was entering into and needed to shut me eyes for a minute anyway.

Apparently I drifted off for quite a while because when I woke up, Sookie's door was closed and I could hear the shower running. It must be after 5 since She would need to be at Merlotte's by 6 pm for her dinner shift. I picked up my phone to give my mother a quick call. Maybe she could explain to me again how easy it had been for her to suppress her gift when she wanted to have a husband and a family. Blood lust and motherhood didn't seem to go hand in hand. Lucky for mom she hadn't been dating a vampire. Damn. I got her voice mail and left her a message. She'd call me back and we could talk it over. It was probably better that no one heard that conversation anyway.

Sookie came out of the bedroom grabbed her coat and a bottled water and headed toward the back door. I jumped up to follow her. I caught up to her just as She was opening her car door. "Just do me a favor and talk to him about this before you go any further with him. He's important to me."

"I will Sook, I promise. Just promise me something too OK? Let me tell him. I don't want him to hear it from anybody but me. OK?" Sookie nodded in agreement. "I'll make you a deal. You don't tell Bill about my little secret and I promise that I won't try and kill your boyfriend. Deal?"

"Deal." Sookie rolled her eyes and threw me a backwards wave as she jumped into her car and drove off.

I walked slowly back over to Bill's and it began to rain again. Harder this time. I was soaked to the skin by the time I got back to Bill's front porch. He opened the door and stared at me for a moment. I must have looked like a drowned rat because he had to stifle a laugh. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the bathroom. He set me down on the counter and began to draw a warm bath. He grabbed a towel and draped a fluffy white bathrobe across the chair next to the tub. I was slightly embarrassed as I surveyed my appearance in the mirror. I looked like Billy Idol the morning after a really good party. _Just great Mattie, let's scare him away._

"Why don't you get cleaned up and warm and then I will take you out for something to eat. Would that be good?" I nodded and Bill turned and walked out shutting the door behind him. I got undressed and eased into the tub. My god that water felt good. I let out a long, loud sigh as I slipped under the water. Just as I started to relax, the door flew open. I popped up out of the water as Bill stood there for a moment taking in my appearance. I noticed as he was looking at me that his fangs had come down a bit and his eyes flared with lust. "Geez Bill what's the problem?" I shouted at him. He composed himself quickly muttering that he thought I was in some kind of trouble from the noise I had made and left the room obviously mortified by his actions. I wasn't sure why he seemed so flustered until I turned to notice my reflection in the full length mirror. A little smile crept across my face. The water wasn't quite deep enough to cover all of me and from where he was standing he had gotten a fairly decent view of the top half. Oops! I chuckled and slid back down into the water to enjoy it's liquid warmth.

I laid there in the tub for about 20 minutes before the water started to cool, so I pulled the drain and jumped out. The big fluffy robe was like heaven against my skin. It felt like snuggling up in a cloud. _I have to get myself one of these! _I rummaged around and found a brush in the drawer next to the sink and raked it through my hair. I peeked out into the hall and sitting up against the door was my toiletries bag and some of my clothes. It seemed as though Bill had gone over to Jason's to get some things for me while I was in the tub. I smiled and shook my head. _What a sweet guy._

I stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later to the strains of Bill playing the piano. He played well and his fingers slid across the keys effortlessly. My mother was the musical sort and the sound of an instrument being played in the house was a very welcoming one for me. Bill stood up when he saw me come in the room. I could see he was admiring my appearance. He had brought me a tight black cashmere sweater, a pair of red cigarette pants, and low sling back heels. He had actually done a pretty good job putting this outfit together and I twirled around to show off his handy work. When I completed my turn, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, forcefully pressing my breasts up against his chest. His lips found mine. He kissed me gently at first and then with a growing intensity that seemed to say how much he needed me close to him. He slid his hands up under my sweater and slowly ran his palms down the soft skin of my back. My stomach was doing a few flip-flops. I let out a sigh at Bill's touch and it made him melt into me all the more. I felt his fangs graze sharp against my lip and tasted the metallic warmth of my blood. Bill slid his tongue across my lip and licked off the blood. Could he taste the slayer in me? Was that even possible? When he didn't miss a beat and kept his mouth pressed to mine, I relaxed. Apparently he was none the wiser. Bill pulled his face away and looked down at me.

"You are radiant. It will take every fiber in my being to turn around and walk you out that door right now."

"So don't. I don't have any place I need to be." My eyes smoldered up at him wishing he would cut out the chivalry routine and carry me upstairs like Rhett had carried Scarlet.

"No, you need to eat." He paused for a moment before he continued. "You taste…..vitamin deficient."

I laughed and agreed I was more than a little bit hungry. Sookie's fridge had been devoid of anything substantial and I spent most of the time getting yelled at while I was there anyway. Bill and I walked out to his car and drove off down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

We are still in Mattie's POV. I'm sorry it took so long to get some action going, but things will stay eventful for a bit now that we know some back story.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

It was around 9 when we returned to Bill's house. We were moving about the first floor in what had become our usual routine. Fireplace, wine bottle, TrueBlood, couch. I was thinking it was about time to ruffle Bill's feathers a bit and change up this scenario because it was becoming mundane. Not to mention the fact that he was creating some itches that really needed to be scratched.

I excused myself claiming I needed to take care of some "human needs", and snuck up the stairs with a totally different plan in mind. When I arrived back in the living room, Bill was sitting quietly on the couch staring into the firelight. I stood there and watched his dark silhouette against the dancing orange flames. He looked so beautiful and serene just sitting there. Soft skin and wavy hair that I so wanted to run my fingers through. I knew I had promised Sookie and it was time I told him my secret, but that would have to wait. I wanted him way too much to wait any longer. I glided across the room and stopped in front of the fireplace to smile down at Bill.

"Hello there handsome." Bill stared at me with a sexy grin on his face, fangs showing slightly. I was sure he could see the silhouette of my body in the firelight. Every curve and shape of my soft skin and flesh. I had come downstairs wearing only one of his dress shirts. I thought it sounded cliché', but it seemed to always work in movies and TV so I thought what the hell! I had to jump start this guy or I was going to go crazy. Sitting down on Bill's lap facing him, I held his face in my hands, caressed his cheek, and pressed my lips gently to his. They were cool and inviting and I felt little tingles all over my body as I began to kiss him more deeply. He wrapped his strong arms around mine pulling me close to his broad chest. I slid my tongue across one of Bill's fangs and let out a soft moan.

Before I had a second to plan my next move, Bill was on me. He pushed me down on to the couch forcefully. His hands were everywhere sampling my skin and feeling it's warmth. He licked a long line from my jaw to my collarbone, tracing the vein in my neck. It sent shivers up and down my spine. He felt so good and I wanted him so much. Bill pressed himself down against me and I knew how much he wanted me too. He crushed his lips against mine again and parted them with his tongue. He began a frenzied rhythm with his mouth and then his hips all the while unbuttoning my shirt. I was surprised that this much intensity was boiling over out of Bill. Pleasantly surprised, I eased him out of his pants.

Bill ran his hands up the inside of my thigh. With one hand, he slid my panties down off my legs. With the other, he traced around my entrance sliding a finger across my wet skin. When he glided his fingers into me, I was on the verge of climax and let out a deep, wanting breath. He stroked his fingers deeply inside me. I shuddered and came screaming Bill's name. "I need to have you now!" He groaned in a gravely voice ragged with lust and desire.

Bill rose and pulled me up to him. I could barely think straight. He spun me around and placed me back on the couch. He tore off my bra and propped my breasts up over the cushions at the back. He was rubbing himself up against my thigh and leaned in to kiss the back of my neck, smelling my skin and groaning again. It was much deeper this time and the noise seemed to come from the very pit of him. "Bill....please!" I was begging him to take me. He plunged deep into me. I screamed, arched my back, and began to buck my hips back against him. He was forceful and strong, gripping my hip with one hand and deftly running his fingers across my nipple with the other. I couldn't help but moan again, soft first and then growing louder and more wanting with each thrust Bill gave me. I let go of the couch with one hand and reached out to touch him. I laid my hand on his muscular forearm and tried to glance back at him. I wanted so much to see his face as we enjoyed our pleasure together.

I think he was reading my mind, because he spun me around to face him, somehow never removing himself from inside me. He picked me up and I gripped my legs around his waist. "Look at me." I spoke softly but with all the power of a scream. I was thrust up against the wall and Bill was driving himself into my quivering body again and again. I felt a familiar swell of warmth that seemed to emanate from where we were connected and wash over my whole body like a fever. My lips found his and I drifted away into oblivion riding the wave to climax once again, nearly collapsing from the intensity. Bill stared into my eyes as he continued his frantic rhythm pounding into me. I rolled my head back and turned my neck to him so he could bite me. Bill's face was more intense now and he bent over and sunk his fangs sharply into my soft flesh. He sucked voraciously, the sweet blood from my neck and I began to get a bit light headed. He pulled his mouth from me and began to lick the wound clean. His tongue was quick and sharp as it carefully lapped up the blood. With one more deep thrust, Bill met his release and howled. We sunk down to the floor in a heap, our limbs entwined with one another. We laid there for a moment in the light of the fire and stared at each other. Bill kissed me softly and pulled my head to rest against his shoulder. He reached up to grab a blanket off the chair and wrapped me in it. He picked me up and in a flash we were upstairs and he was gently setting me down on his bed.

I could barely believe that any of that wild passion had originated from Bill. He hardly seemed the type though I was definitely not complaining. I mean I knew he was capable. He was after all a vampire. I felt a relaxed smile spread across my face. The most cautious southern gentleman had just ravaged me like a tornado ripping through a Kansas trailer park.

"What are you smiling about my dear?"

" I was just thinking about….Wow! Bill that took me by complete surprise. I was fully prepared to do the whole seduction routine and take charge, but you knocked me totally off kilter." Bill laughed at my assessment. I loved the way he laughed, so warm and velvety. I sighed and Bill wrapped his arms around me. "I would say the same of you, but honestly I had expected it when you entered the room." Bill said very matter-of-fact.

"Am I that predictable? Really? I mean I'd like to think I still remain somewhat of a mystery to you." Bill shifted his weight, but didn't speak. "Not at all, huh?" He just smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I had a feeling I knew what you would like. I can tell you crave control in your life. In those positions I was in control and it drove you crazy that you weren't. I think it made for a more fervent release don't you agree?" I obviously couldn't disagree and just nodded my head.

I was starting to grow tired from a combination of the sex, Bill's bite, and the lateness of the hour. I really hadn't been getting enough sleep lately and it was starting to catch up with me. I closed my eyes for a moment and started to drift away. Relaxing was however very brief and I began to feel a soft finger sliding between my legs and making its way inside me. My eyes popped open rather abruptly to see Bill's cool gaze. His fingers were sliding in and out and his pace began to quicken. I guess he was ready for round two. I grabbed Bill's other hand and laced our fingers together. Our eyes met as he spoke in a whisper that was both commanding and soft. "Give yourself to me Matilda ." I began to move my head closer. Our lips touched and Bill slid is tongue into my mouth. I was exhausted, but quite content to follow his orders. As I reached over to caress is strong shoulder, his words finally hit me.

"What did you call me?" I sat up and practically screamed at him. "What did you just call me Bill? How did you know that name? I hate that name." Fear was building up inside me and I jumped up from the bed and grabbed at the sheet to cover up.

"So now your shy?"

"No, I'm concerned. Tell me how you know my name? I never told you my full name." I was shaking uncontrollably now as Bill stalked slowly over. All that ran through my head was that he had discovered all he needed to know about me and was now going to kill me. "Don't touch me! Just keep you hands off of me!"

"Darling, you really need to calm down. You shouldn't act so surprised. Do you think I'd go to bed with just anyone that I know very little about? I know I'm a vampire, but I am also a gentleman. I did some research, found out your full name and then I Googled you." Bill said with a serious voice.

"You Googled me? You've got to be kidding me Bill. So what else did you find out?" I was beginning to calm down since it appeared Bill was not going to tear me to shreds. At least not now anyway.

"You really should have told me who you are Miss Teller." I gasped and choked a bit on his words. "Or shall I say 'Von Teller'? I am familiar with your family and it's reputation. You are kind of famous you know."

"OK, I don't know what to say. How long have you known? Wait, don't answer that. You knew and we still?…Well, ya know? I'm surprised actually…well not really. I mean you're a man and a vampire after all. You don't fear me?" Bill grabbed my arm and stared in my eyes.

"You're kind of babbling in case you haven't noticed. Relax. I did my research on slayers about 100 years ago. I know you are unwilling to exercise your craft. I can see it in your eyes. Or rather I can't. They don't glow quite the way they should. That doesn't exactly make you a danger to me."

His hands were running down my arms now removing the bed sheet I had draped over myself. "**I **on the other hand am a very big danger to you." He pressed himself against me and I felt something rubbing against my leg that explained just what he meant by 'danger'. He kissed my lips tenderly , picked me up, and carried me back to bed. Then he showed me just how dangerous he could be. Twice.


	6. Chapter 6

I know, I know Matilda is not the sexiest name on the planet, but there's a method to my madness. I'm Dutch and it means "Strong in battle" in Dutch. I thought it was too perfect considering her genealogy. Thanks to everyone for the encouraging reviews. I'm flattered. It keeps me motivated!

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

I inspected Bill's fang marks on my neck. "How in the world am I going to explain myself out of this one?" At least I hadn't lied to Sookie exactly. I didn't have to tell Bill, he had gone ahead and figured it out all on his own. More importantly, he was alright with the whole scenario. That was still amazing. In bed the night before, told me he began to suspect something was up the night we met. Heightened senses and an extraordinary sense of smell and taste are very obvious signs of my type of supernatural being. He knew I wasn't a vampire and that left him few options to explore. I jolted as my phone rang.

"It's about time she called me back."

"Hi mom. I guess you got my message. You got a minute to talk?"

I hung up the phone and felt 1000% percent better. There wasn't much my mother couldn't help me solve. She knew how I felt and was the perfect confidant. Mom was a bit concerned about my relationship with Bill though, but not in the mother-of-a-slayer sort of way. The last thing she told me before hung up was to make sure I was using protection.

OK, so maybe mom's just do that out of instinct. Not that it even mattered since Bill is a vampire. I snorted and shook my head. I surveyed myself in the mirror again. "OK Mattie, bite the bullet and just go to work. Sookie'll get over it." Unfortunately with short hair and a polo shirt I wasn't exactly concealing much. Make-up wouldn't work so I just gave up and walked out to the car.

I walked into Merlotte's a short while later and began prepping for the lunch rush. Sam stared at my neck when I walked past him, but said nothing. What the hell? He was always so obnoxiously protective of Sookie. What was I, chopped liver? I threw my purse in Sam's office and went out to refill ketchup bottles. Sookie was sitting at one of her tables filling up salt shakers. Before I could even speak, she bit my head off.

"Don't! Just don't even say it. Don't even bother. I thought we had a deal and you were going to take care of the situation?

"I did, I swear. Well, that is to say that Bill already knew. He apparently did some detective work before I even got the chance to talk to him about it. I was all ready to come clean with him and he didn't even give me the chance." I smiled a sideways smile remembering how he had distracted me from my task.

"Ugh. I don't want to know about that. Stop thinking about it"

" He does know though and it's OK. He knew before before we even.....well.... and we still did...twice... no, three times...he said he's OK with it. I know it's still dangerous, but I really like him Sook. Well, you know how he is. He's pretty hard to resist when he knows what he wants."

"Again with the smiling. Gross. I don't need to know details so just keep your mind closed will ya?"

"So you can see that? Really? You're ability is getting stronger. All right, fine. I'll try to keep my thoughts to myself then. I know I broadcast a strong brainwave." I shot another quick scene off in my mind, but Sookie had blocked me out already.

The rest of our shift went on as it normally would. It wasn't a terribly busy day and we had some time to talk and make plans for the evening. Both of us were scheduled until 6 and then we were going to hang out together for a change. A night of girl talk and sleep sounded really good.

"You ready to go Sook?"

"Give me one minute and I'm all set."

"Fine. I'm going to go change and call Bill so he knows where I am. I'll meet you at my car." I ran off the the ladies room to put on some jeans and a comfy sweatshirt. It was early October and the weather was starting to turn cool in the evening. I had just finished pulling on my boots when I smelled the weirdest smell. Where was that coming from and what the hell was it? I grabbed my bag, walked into the back hallway, and peeked out into the employee parking lot.

The smell was ten times worse out there. I didn't see anything, but heard a soft whimper followed by a low sinister laugh. It only took a second to register what that awful smell was. It was a vampire, and an unfamiliar one at that. It smelled even worse to me than Eric had. Maybe the creepier they are the more they stink? Bill doesn't really smell at all. At least not in a bad way.

I tried to block out the stench and crept around the corner trying not to be noticed. In a flash I saw everything I needed to. He looked like a greasy, scumbag. The stereotypical thug from every gangster movie I have ever seen. His shirt was unbuttoned and he was wearing a lot of gold chains that wound through his greasy chest hair. He had his hands all over Sookie and it took no time at all to figure out his intentions. She was already bleeding and swollen. He had grabbed her by the neck and was holding her up against a tree as he fumbled at his belt and unzipped his pants.

That was all it took for me to go on high alert and into a mode I wasn't aware my body still possessed. I ran across the lot with cheetah speed and slammed my body into him. He jumped up and lunged at me, but I ducked and sent a sweeping kick to the back of his legs. I was amazed my body was doing all of the things I asked it to as I smacked him in the face with a roundhouse kick. By now the vampire scumbag, as I was thinking of him, was plenty pissed. He flew through the air with his fangs out and landed on top of me knocking me flat on my back. He reached for my wrist, but only ripped my bracelet off sending beads flying into the air. " OK asshole! That was expensive. Now I'm mad!"

I rolled him over and smashed his head on the ground as he bit down and tore a hole in the flesh of my arm. That hurt like a bitch and I screamed out in pain from the burn while trying to break free of his grip. We struggled with each other for quite a while both of us gaining and losing the advantage again and again. There was dust and gravel flying through the parking lot and I heard a loud growl as another bite ripped through my shoulder. Then as if it were choreographed for an action film, Sookie handed me heavy, rough object. Before my mind registered what it was, my body had already done the work. I had plunged the branch down and finished the job.

It was silent in the lot as I dragged my battered body to lean against a nearby car. Racked with pain, I closed my eyes to block out the sensory overload. All I could think about was what I had done. It had felt so good to send that perverted fucker to meet his maker. It was a feeling I remembered well. Maybe too well. _Block it out girl. You need to calm down._ Tears were streaming down my face as I came to the realization of what had just happened. The smell was beginning to dissipate and I could only assume the vampire was flaking away and disintegrating.

Then my nostrils were filled by two new smells. This time they were familiar ones. One belonged to Bill. How had he gotten there so fast? I opened my eyes to see him kneeling by my side and cleaning my numerous wounds. The other smell came from above me. I looked up at the shadow looming above. It was Eric.


	7. Chapter 7

Still in Mattie's POV. She's fun to write for. I'll get back to Bill next chapter.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Shit! He was the last damn person that needed to know any of my secrets. He was holding Sookie against him as if he had done the rescuing himself. Smug bastard. To make matters worse, he was smiling at me. It was one of those "I know your secret and now I'm going to exploit it" smiles. God he was irritating! How could anything that good looking be such a pain in the ass?

I looked over at Bill who seemed to be putting the finishing touches on my wounds and was admiring his handy work. I had to hand it to him. The wounds were pretty clean and were actually starting to heal along with the fresh bite in his arm. He must have smeared some of his blood on me to help me heal. I smiled at him and leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Bill. I'm starting to feel a little better now. I'm so glad you're here."

"Don't mention it darling. What happened here?" This was the part that I really didn't want to have to explain.

"Can't we just go home? I want to soak in the tub and wash this junk off of me. We can talk about it at home." I looked at Bill searching for some affirmation in his eyes. Not tonight. He was looking up at Eric waiting for his decision in the matter.

"I don't think that's possible Miss Von Teller. In light of recent events, I believe we need to come to an understanding." Eric's voice was quiet, but no less commanding.

"Good Lord! How the hell does _he_ know who I am?" I hissed and looked over at Sookie. "You didn't. Please say you didn't." Sookie shook her head no.

"Do you think that Bill is the only vampire capable of using a search engine? I do have resources to discover this sort of information." Eric was smiling that perfect smile. The one he pulls out when he knows he has the upper hand. "We should leave here and reconvene this little meeting someplace else. Our privacy in this matter is most important. Bill, would you be so kind as to be our host?" Bill nodded.

He pulled me up to him and placed me in the passenger seat of my car. I was too tired to object and let him drive home. The moment we pulled up to Bill's house, Eric began inspecting the body of my car. He was running his hand along the bumper as if he was seducing a woman. He opened the driver side door and reached in to pop the hood as Bill helped me climb out of the passenger seat.

Eric glanced over at me. "Hemi engine, 425 horsepower. Is it a 3 speed?" I nodded at him. Since when did 1000 year old viking vampires know anything about American muscle? "It is really quite beautiful. You've taken good care of it. It's almost as nice as mine."

"It won't be for long if she doesn't watch the way she drives it." Bill replied. He sounded like an old man.

"Who are you Bill, her father or her lover?" Eric looked back at me. "They don't understand the mindset and our need for driving with the wind in our hair. I think we have that much in common. I get the same remarks from her." He motioned to Sookie and she rolled her eyes. "I like the color, very inconspicuous." Eric laughed and walked into the house.

We sat in Bill's living room, all four of us, I was still crying while I recounted the story. Bill held me in his lap and stroked my face with his tongue, licking away the tears. Eric almost seemed grateful that I had come to Sookie's aide so quickly despite my modus operandi. He told me that the vampire I had killed was not one he knew. The fact that he had attacked Sookie greatly concerned him and he would be looking into the matter.

"Now Matilda, there is the matter of how we handle you and your nature. This is certainly an interesting turn of events. Don't you think?" I cringed when Eric spoke my name. I did that when anyone said that name, it was nothing personal. I had a feeling he was not planning on letting me live my life without him interfering in it.

"For starters, I HATE that name. No one calls me that and I don't want to start a new trend here."

"Well it is fitting for you don't you think?" He glanced over at Sookie as if to explain. "It means 'Strong in battle' in Dutch. I would say it is the perfect name for a Dutch slayer." That was mildly impressive that Eric knew the origins of my name. He earned some points for doing his homework or perhaps he had known a few Matilda's in his time. _Lucky girls....oops! I mean too bad for them._

"I know you aren't going to let me just live my life Eric. Now that you know all about me and have seen it for yourself, I'm sure you'll be trying to use it to your advantage." I glanced back at Bill who had a grim look on his face. He was dreading Eric trying to steal someone else away from him. I put my hand over his.

"I am a very powerful sheriff due in part to my affiliations. My lover's gift has given me a great advantage. I would be lying if I said your gift wouldn't also be an asset to me. Having a slayer in my entourage would make it very difficult for other vampires to try and remove me from my position. It would also make my underlings fear wronging me just a bit more."

Eric was never going to let me away from him now. Great, just great. "Come and work for me willingly when I ask and I will not get in the way of your life, too much that is. I will even let you keep Compton."

"Oh wow! Really? You mean your highness will let me date whomever I want to? Wow Eric, you're so kind and generous." I rolled my eyes as Bill kissed my ear lobe. He had obviously appreciated that.

"If it pleases you. Sookie tells me it is in my best interest to keep my retinue in good spirits."

"She's a smart girl. Just not smart enough to have better taste in men apparently." With that Eric was up on his feet and pulling me off the couch. His hands were wrapped around my upper arms and bruising my flesh.

"Eric, you're hurting me!"

"You will not speak of my lover that way. You will learn your place Miss Teller." Bill was up standing behind me with his fangs down. His defense was sweet even if there was very little he could do to help me. "I won't stand for your attitude for long." Eric's voice was deep and he was practically growling.

"Hey! Guess what Northman? This might come as a shock to you, but I'm not afraid of you. I won't stand for YOUR attitude much longer. You can take your damn hands off of me or you can forget ever getting my help!" We stood there staring each other down. Eric's fangs were out and I could feel my eyes burning.

"Eric, will you just knock it off!" Sookie jumped out of her chair and smacked Eric on the butt. He whirled around to face her. His personality suddenly changed from anger to lust. It was amazing that Sookie had such a strong impact on Eric. _Not so tough now are you mister whipped?_

"Lover, am I to assume you have other things on your mind? Perhaps we should leave so I can take care of your needs." Eric grabbed Sookie's hand and led her to the door. "We'll be in touch Matilda. Don't get too comfortable." With that, they left.

The water works started up again and I just couldn't control it. I didn't want Sookie to be mad at me. I didn't want Bill to be afraid of me and I was actually feeling kind of bad for being so rude to Eric. After all, his girlfriend had just been attacked and for all he knew I was just as dangerous.

"Well, that was eventful wasn't it" Bill stated as he settled me back down on his lap. "I've seldom seen anyone stand up to him that way and live to tell about it. I've never seen it done by a human. It was very....arousing. To say the least." I could tell since something was poking me in the backside.

"Well thanks sweetie, but I'm no ordinary human. I understand if you want to keep a little more distance than we have been. At least until I get all of this sorted out. I would be devastated if I hurt you. I never want that to happen again." I gave Bill a little kiss and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He followed me.

"This isn't going to be easy you know. He will demand you work on things for him. He doesn't take no for an answer." Bill seemed grim. "You probably won't be able to fight with him like that too many times before he loses his control. You are very lucky he listens to Sookie because I surely would not have been of much help if you two were truly fighting."

"Bill, he saw what I did tonight. He knows just how far he can push me before **I** lose control. I think we'll be fine. We seem to be developing a nice little love/hate relationship. Granted the hate side is a bit more pronounced at the moment. I'd like to stop bickering with him all of the time, it really isn't fair to Sookie. I don't really want to hate him, he just reminds me of this guy. Anyway, no big deal. I'm more concerned about how this is affecting you. You saw me tonight too. You saw the rage in me, the glowing eyes, the whole bit. What does that mean for us? I don't give a crap about Eric at this point. It's you I'm worried about. I'm not at all afraid that WE would end up fighting. I'm fairly certain we could channel it into something else if it ever came to that."

There is definitely something to be said for vampire speed because in the blink of an eye, Bill was across the room wrapping his arms around me. Our lips met and he looked fiercely into my eyes.

"I meant what I said before when you were fighting with him. It was quite a turn on." He gathered me up into his arms and up the stairs we went. He was ripping my Merlotte's uniform off my body and throwing me down on his bed before I was even aware we were in the bedroom.

"Well, this wasn't exactly what I had planned for tonight. So much for girls' night." I mumbled between kisses.

"Quit talking."


	8. Chapter 8

I can't really handle caffeine that well. I had coffee last night with a friend and I was wired pretty bad. I came home and wrote three chapters like a mad woman. I think they are my best yet. Back to Bill's POV. I changed him to 1st person as well. He began speaking to me a little better than he was before. Not too many sex scenes are written from the guy's point of view. Eric has a few, but not too many. I thought I'd let Bill shine a little here.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

"Oh God Bill!"

Mattie's screams were reverberating off the walls. She was lying on the bed with her legs hanging off the side as I knelt between them. I stuck my tongue between her folds and licked a long line all the way up to her nub. I stopped there and sucked her into my mouth. She was so wet for me. I slid two fingers into her and began a slow torturous rhythm while tasting her with my tongue, slowly running my other hand up and down the side of her body. She was moaning loud enough I was sure it could be heard a fair distance from the house through the open window. All the noises were more motivation for me to bring her to her climax.

"Jesus Bill! You are incredible!

"Jesus and God? I didn't realize this was such a religious experience for you."

"Your mouth...... not talking....... working......now!" She panted, practically growling at me. One hand was reaching down running fingers through my hair while she fondled her breasts with the other. I buried my face deeper and continued, more than willing to execute her commands. Her legs started to tense and her whole body went rigid as she released screaming my name again. I crawled up onto the bed and set myself on top of her. Her hands ran down my body and grabbed onto my backside, squeezing.

"Oh Bill, I want you so much. Please, make love to me. I'm begging."

"No need to beg my darling" was all I said before I entered her and began pumping myself in an out.

We rolled over and she straddled me, rocking her hips back and forth. I grabbed her waist to pull her up and down onto me. Her head was bobbing and I could see her eyes rolling back. She was groaning out barely audible words now. I was able to make out "harder" and "faster". I was all too happy to oblige. She was close, but I wasn't going to let her come that easily. I pulled myself up to look her in the eyes and crossed my legs. She wrapped hers around my body, scraping her nails along my back.

I began growling at her "Mattie, dear lord this is wonderful!"

"Now who's....having a religious......experience?" She probably would have laughed also if she was able to breathe. I hugged her close to me, placing kisses along her jaw line up to her mouth. She parted my lips with her tongue and licked across one of my fangs. I tasted blood as I cut into her tongue. She did that on purpose, knowing that it drove me wild. My lust for her blood was intense.

"You need to be careful little girl. You taste too good. I already want more."

"Little girl? I don't think so. Would a little girl do this?" She bit down on my shoulder and drew blood, licking it off and smiling at me. That was more than I could bear and sunk my fangs down into her breast. _So sweet and warm, she tastes so wonderful_. Her blood and my steady rhythm pumping into her sent me over the edge and I came hard inside her before crashing both of us down onto the pillows.

We laid there in silence holding hands and staring at each other. Her skin, so soft and clear. I loved the color of her eyes. The bright green contrasted so beautifully with her dark red locks. I had never been with a woman with this short of hair, it was not what I was used to. It suited her though, her tough independent spirit and athleticism. Her breathing was beginning to even out now. I thought this was a good time to ask her a few questions. She couldn't possibly get irritated with me after the pleasure I had just given her.

"Downstairs after Eric and Sookie left, you said you didn't want that to happen again? What did you mean?"

"I was afraid you were going to remember that. I have some dirty laundry that I need to air out."

"Seriously, I want to know now. Can't your laundry wait until later?" She doubled over with laughter. I wasn't sure what I had said that was so humorous.

"That's not what I mean. I meant that I have some skeletons in my closet, things in my past that I don't like to talk about. Things that I definitely need to tell you about. I was just waiting until it was absolutely necessary."

She was taking deep breaths and stopped making eye contact with me. What could really be so bad that she wouldn't want to share it with me? I had no idea. She began playing with my fingers, still avoiding looking at me. "It will be alright Mattie. You can tell me anything and I would never judge you." She looked in my eyes and gave me a sad looking smile.

"I have had only one other relationship in my life. I didn't really date through high school. I was kind of an oddball. Awkward looking and brainy, yearbook editor and computer geek. I wasn't very cute."

"I somehow find that very hard to believe. You are so very beautiful to me."

"Thank you baby, but believe me, it wasn't good. I would show you a picture, but I'd probably scare you away after that."

"Highly unlikely." I kissed her forehead and pressed her body into the crook of my arm. She continued her story.

"He was so beautiful. His name was Vincent. He was everything I could have hoped to find in a mate. Except for one very disturbing fact. He was a vampire. I didn't realize it when we first met because I didn't know what I was yet. I was nearly 21, but my parents hadn't told me anything. They were supposed to tell me about my nature when I was 18, but since my mother had given up her calling to marry my father and have me, she hoped I would do the same. One of my aunt's finally took it upon herself to tell me. My mother hasn't spoken to her since."

I could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. It was nearly too much to watch, knowing all too well the loss of the one you love. I tried to comfort her by softly caressing her as she spoke.

"We spent almost 2 years together. He was my best friend, confidant, lover. I tried to hide myself from him. He knew me too well and I wasn't able to keep the secret. I vowed I would never accept it. I loved him far too much to ever risk hurting him. My parents were always accepting of my choice, being it was the one they had preferred. My mother loved Vincent almost as much as she loves me. He played piano, spoke several languages. My mother is a huge history nerd and she would constantly grill him about all the places he had traveled and what years he was there."

She was crying now. Tears streaming down her pained face. I held her close and licked the tears away.

"Eric bothers me because he reminds me of the one and only bounty I ever took. It was a complicated situation my aunt couldn't handle. She was nearly killed and as her next in line, I was tapped to finish the job. It was political and I had no choice. You understand that."

I nodded, "Yes, I do."

"I was assigned to a group of slayers that were charged with taking down a millennial vamp that was hard to find and tough to fight. 6 of us had already been killed trying to take him out. It was too much for me, I wasn't ready and not properly trained. He attacked and violated me, laughing as he bit and raped me. I had broken both of my arms and he was holding me down. I was terrified. Against my wishes, Vincent had followed me there to make sure I was alright. He dove at him and they fought violently. He was much older and too strong for Vincent to hold off. I tried to kick and bite at him, but the pain in my arms was so excruciating I couldn't stand it. I was useless to him. I lost my first love before I was finally able to cut off his attackers head. It was me that dealt the killing blow just after he had staked Vincent. I'm still not sure how I was able to lift my sword. The pain and sadness of watching him flake away turned into rage and I....I killed him. In a way I killed Vincent too. If I wasn't who I am, he would still be here. It was my fault. I've been running away from all of that pain for the last three years."

She was sobbing uncontrollably by now. I cradled her in my arms and rocked her. "Shhhhhh. It wasn't your fault. He loved you. Nothing would have kept him away that night. He died protecting his mate." I knew that I would hold her and reassure her as long as she needed me to. Something in me knew she would never hurt me and I would never dream of harming her. She was mine to protect now.

"It just hits really close to home when I see Eric. He looks just like that murdering, vile creature that stole Vincent from me. He has a stronger smell as well. One of power and age. It's not personal really, although he does get under my skin."

"I know exactly what you mean."

I held her close to me and tucked the sheets around her cold body. She was fighting sleep now.

"Thank you, Bill." She drifted off.

I held her until dawn. As I laid myself down in my resting place, I hoped she would have a better day tomorrow and we could have a better evening than this one had been. One lonely red tear ran down my cheek as I died for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

That last chapter actually made me cry. Bill is just so sweet. I'm falling in love with him all over again writing this. This will be a much happier and funnier chapter. Sexy too. Whoo hoo!

This was inspired by an actual occurrence. My ex HATED U2 for some reason. I do not. The song "Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me" was my inspiration for this story's title. It is also the song Mattie is listening to when Bill walks in. Still in Bill's POV

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

Chapter 9

I could hear noise coming from the bathroom when I rose for the evening. I assumed Mattie was home from work already since she had worked lunch at Merlotte's. Huh, home. It felt natural for her to be here when I rose. She never stayed at Jason's anymore. I think she had already brought all of her things here. I made my way upstairs and realized the noise was some terrible sounding music. I heard the shower running.

"Hi there sleepy head. I missed you today."

"What are you listening to? It's awful."

"It's U2 and I like it. It could be worse, it could be that crappy gargling music you listen to. Or maybe the weird chanting monks CD you like so much."

I scowled at her. She was in the shower washing her hair and swaying to the music. She might have horrible taste in music, but dammit if she wasn't the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"What did he just say? What are the words to this song?" He was droning on about killing somebody.

"It's called 'Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me'." She let out a huge belly laugh. I was glad to see she was in better spirits. "I'm sorry, it just occurred to me how funny that sounds. How about we cut out the 'kill me' part?"

" I think that would be best. Anyway, it's awful."

"Aw come on Bill. I think it's kind of hot."

She began lathering up her body and rubbing her hands across her skin, gyrating her hips to the music. I was growing increasingly more aroused with each bump and grind she was performing. I was watching my very own private shower show. This was too much. I stripped off my clothes as quickly as possible and stepped in with her. She seemed to appreciate the dance partner and began rubbing her soapy body along me. Taking my length into her hands and stroking me to the music.

"God bless the Kohler multiple head shower."

"Are you really thanking your bathroom fixtures? I think you should be thanking me. But I do love this shower and look...there's a seat. How convenient!"

She sat down with her back against the wall, spreading her legs open. With one finger she motioned for me to join her. She would hear no arguments from me. I was already hard enough to pound nails. I picked her up and sat down with her on my lap. She had her back to me and was writhing against my body, sliding back and forth through the soap. I was tired of watching her tease me and slid her down impaling her on me. We rocked back and forth in a steady rhythm with the hot water blasting at us from all sides. Her moaning became increasingly more intense as I pinched at her nipple, kneading one of her breasts in my hand. I used the other hand to reach around and rub her hard nub.

"Bill! You are so incredible. You are the sexiest man on this whole damn planet!"

She says the funniest things when we make love. I can hardly wait to hear what she'll say next.

She looked over her shoulder at me and made a pouty face"Fuck me baby. Please?"

That was not funny at all. I increased my speed. Her profanity was oddly arousing. It wasn't very lady like to use words like that, but I was in no mood to treat her like a lady just then. I bit down on her neck and sucked as hard as I could. She gasped and met her release. Feeling her tighten around me helped me meet mine as well.

We rinsed our bodies and turned off the shower. I wrapped her up in one of the soft fluffy robes and sat her down to brush her hair. It only took 4 short strokes. I was out of my hair element at that point. I put my robe on and let her take care of primping herself.

"What else do you have on this Ipod that isn't so awful? I scanned through her play lists. There was everything on it from Frank Sinatra to Metallica. Terrible.

"You have a song called 'Werewolves of London'? Why in the world would you pay for that?" Why would she want a song about those mangy animals?

"Relax, I got it in a Halloween mix. It came in a bundle with 'The Monster Mash', 'Dead Man's Party', and the theme song from Dr Who."

"I like that show, good premise. I used to listen to it on the radio in the 1960's"

"Finally, we agree on something. I was beginning to wonder about you." She was teasing me again. I loved that about her.

"Didn't we just prove we have more in common than that? Or am I mistaken?" I hugged her tightly to me and kissed her cheek. "Hurry up and get yourself made up. I'd like to take you out tonight." She nodded and I went to dress myself.

I heard a buzzing sound on the nightstand. It was her phone getting a message. I pulled on my clothes and it happened again. It was buzzing every few minutes and was beginning to drive me crazy. I snatched it up and brought it to her.

"This thing is buzzing incessantly. You may want to check and see if it's important. Or broken."

She picked it up and slid it open. She wrinkled up her nose as she was reading.

"There are 24 text messages on here. Who the hell is so impatient?" She was starting to open and read through them. She made a noise and sound exasperated. "They are all from Eric. Every last one of them." She began reading them to me.

"We need to talk?"

"Where are you?"

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"Are you OK?"

"Pick up the phone dammit!!"

"Honey, he's spamming me in text! They just keep repeating. How did he even get this number? He's so impossible!"

"Eric is very impatient when he wants something. He'll just keep doing it until you answer him. You may as well get it out of the way so we can move on with our night."

She sat down on the bed and I gathered her up in my arms, leaning back against the headboard. She began typing him a response. I was reading over her shoulder. They were both very fast with that little sidekick keyboard and the texts flew back and forth at an alarming rate.

"What do you want?"

"Finally! Where have you been woman?"

"I was busy having hot sex. Didn't feel like stopping on your account."

"Fair enough. I wouldn't have interrupted that either."

"I'm so glad you approve. So what do you want anyway?"

"I have discovered the name of the 'greasy scumbag' you eliminated the other night."

"Congratulations! Good for you. So, is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"I need to speak with you immediately. You will come here to Fangtasia so we can talk"

"Sorry, I'm busy. I have a date."

"Compton can come with you. Have him bring you to me immediately."

I convinced her that we had to go or we would have a miserable evening. More so than the one we were about to have.


	10. Chapter 10

Back to Mattie's POV. While Bill does make me swoon, I was missing her. BTW, we get to see Eric's more pleasant side. This one's for you T!

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

We pulled up to Fangtasia about an hour later. I took my time getting there. If Eric was so hell bent on talking to me, he was going to have to wait. Bill had let me drive since I was stressing about going to the bar. He knows driving my car always relaxes me.

There was a blond female working the door. Bill told me she was Eric's child, Pam. Funny, they kind of looked alike to me. I laughed at that thought. I looked just like _my_ dad too.

"Pam, this is Mattie." She nodded her head in my direction. "We're here to speak with Eric. He asked that we come this evening." Bill spoke to her. I just nodded my head and smiled.

"Certainly. He's in his office." Pam waved her hand in the direction of the back room.

Bill put his hand on the small of my back and guided me through the bar. It was fairly early by vampire standards, so it wasn't exactly hopping yet. I glanced around the room surveying the clientèle. There were a few scary looking, Gothic college kids in the corner. They were sitting with a younger looking female vampire. She looked bored, but they were staring at her hungrily. There were a few vamps behind the bar, some human cocktail waitresses serving drinks, and another skinny looking human manning the counter in the gift shop.

"It doesn't smell in here Bill." I said under my breath remembering that vampires have incredible hearing.

"That may be because none of the vampires here are that old. Or powerful for that matter. Pam and I are the oldest here with the exception of Eric." Bill's lips barely moved as he spoke. We continued on our way to the back.

I picked my hand up to knock on Eric's door, but he had opened it already. He motioned to come in and shut the door behind us. Only slightly unnerved, I took a seat on the couch. Bill joined me.

Eric sat down in his chair and plunked his boots up on the desk, crossing his ankles. There was a knock at the door, Pam entered, nodded at Eric, then Bill and I.

"As I mentioned earlier, I was able to identify the vampire you eliminated last evening. He was sent on an errand for his maker. It appears that Mickey is still holding a grudge against Sookie and Myself for turning him in to Salome some time ago. Apparently his previous punishment did not convince him it was unwise to take revenge. I have spoken with Salome and the situation will again be handled. I am sure she will have him wishing himself finally dead before she is through with him."

Bill filled me in on the background information regarding Mickey and his attack of Sookie.

"There won't be any repercussions then? For me I mean?"

I wanted to be clear that I wasn't in any danger of punishment myself or needing to pay some sort of fine.

"It has been handled Matilda. You needn't worry about it any longer." What was that supposed to mean? Did he settle up for me? If he did I was pretty sure I would end up owing him a favor, something I didn't want looming over my head.

"Just give it to me straight. Am I going to end up owing you for this Eric? I want to know now so there are no surprises."

"Of course you will, but we will....how do you say it?.... Jump off that bridge when we come to it." Eric flashed me one of his million dollar smiles. Was he being _nice_ to me? "We have other things to discuss. I have a proposition for you."

"OK, I'll bite.(haha) What do you have in mind?" I can be nice too. I'm not stupid.

"As you well know, there are many things you need to learn about your ability in order to use it properly. Do you even know what you're truly capable of? Why do your eyes glow when you get angry with me? How do you control it? These are things that need to be looked into." He glanced in Bill's direction. "Compton has pulled together some research on the subject. I am sure he will be able to teach you some of the more valuable lessons about your senses."

So, this was what he did while I was sleeping. Mystery solved.

Bill's thumb was sliding back and forth across my palm when he looked at me. " I do have your best interest at heart my dear. I thought maybe I could help you understand things a bit better. Would you like that?" I nodded.

"Yes, thank you. There wasn't much I was told when I learned about all of this years ago. I've basically been denying it, running from it. I should know. It would be safer for us." Bill leaned over, kissing me on the forehead.

Eric stood up and began walking around the room.

"You require intensive physical training as well. There is no one I would trust to help you with this. If you would accept, I would like to train you myself."

I was flabbergasted! Eric was almost treating me like a friend instead of an asset. Maybe I was wrong about him? Then my bubble burst.

"Being that you will be in my employ, I would like to ensure that you're trained by the best and I am the best."

Jeez Eric, egocentric much? "Who says I'm working for you? I have a job already."

" I have spoken to the shifter about your employment. He will be removing you from the payroll, effective immediately."

"You can't do that! How am I supposed to make any money? I have bills to pay!" That entire statement just sounded stupid. I live with my boyfriend and everyone in this room knows that. I don't pay for anything but my cell phone, car insurance, and gas. I knew I should really being offering to pay Bill for some things, but I knew he would never let me.

"If you agree to work for me, you will be compensated on a per job basis as well as for your training time and materials. I can also offer you a health plan. You may even get some use out of it, based on your job description." He pulled a chair up in front of me and sat down leaning his elbows onto his thighs. His sapphire blue eyes were staring intently at me. "Do we have a deal Mattie?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It's not like I really have a choice. When do I start?" I was already sleeping with a vampire, why not work for one?

"Good, then it's settled." Eric seemed pleased with himself. He walked over to a large cabinet on the wall. He took out two black t-shirts and handed them to me. "You can wear these when you are working here." I stared at him with my mouth open. What could he possibly want me to do for him here? "I need to see for myself what level of restraint you have in a room full of vampires. You'll start your training here tonight.

I reluctantly made my way to the ladies room to change leaving my purse in Eric's office. I couldn't believe I was getting myself into this. I moved here to live a normal, quiet life devoid of any bizarre supernatural situations. This was shaping up to be the exact opposite.

When I returned to the office, Pam was gone. Bill and Eric were looking over some papers. They both looked up when I walked in the room.

"Compton, would you excuse us? I need to speak with Mattie privately." Bill and I exchanged confused glances.

" I will be right in the bar sweetheart." He kissed my lips and squeezed my hand before he left. Eric closed the door behind him. He came over and sat down on the couch next to me.

" I am unable to be with Sookie at every moment of the day. She is left vulnerable in the daylight hours while I am indisposed. I would like it if you would watch over her, guard her. I need to know she is safe. Will you do this for me?" He was asking me this as a favor, it wasn't an assignment, and yet it was.

"Of course Eric. I would never let anything happen to her. You know she'll hate this though?"

Yes, and that is why you must not tell her anything. I asked Bill to leave so no one would know this but you and I. Earn her trust and she will let you get close to her. She is my mate, my bonded. I would die for her. She is my world. I know you can protect her. If you will do this for me, I will be the one owing you the favor."

I was in shock. Eric was trusting me with his most precious treasure. He had even let down his guard and let me see what was really behind those eyes. That was the moment I knew just how important our alliance was.

"I won't let you down."

There was a knock at the door. Pam entered the office with a clipboard.

"Pam will be training you this evening. You can follow her out to the floor. I will check in with you later." I nodded and got up to follow Pam out into the bar. We walked past Bill. I could tell he was dying to know, no pun intended, what Eric and I spoke about. He followed us through the bar.

"What pray tell was that about?"

"Nothing to worry about sweetie. We can talk about it later. I'm going to be here a while. Why don't you go home? I can find my own way. My keys are in my purse in Eric's office." Bill shook his head.

"Certainly not. I'm not leaving you here without a way home. That's ridiculous. I'll stay. I can have a blood and amuse the patrons." I smiled, reaching up to give him a kiss. He was every bit the perfect gentleman. Unless of course I asked him not to be.

"Thank you. Now you be good around those humans or you're in trouble when we get home." I waggled my eyebrows at him.

"I like trouble." He waggled his back.


	11. Chapter 11

I hate to admit it, but I have officially pandered to my Eric loving friend. She was mad that I made him out to be such a bully. Or maybe Mattie was the bully? So now she should be happy that he and Mattie are being more friendly towards one and other. They _may_ argue a bit still. They are both control freaks after all.

Thanks to everyone for the encouraging reviews and PMs. I promise to keep writing, with or without the coffee. :-)

This chapter is short. I just had to have Bill be a sweetheart real quick before I got back to the meat of the story. I was listening to Chris Issak's "Wicked Game". That song is so southern sexy.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

It was almost 3am when we got back to the house. I was exhausted. The shoes I had been wearing were not exactly good work shoes and my feet were killing me. I went straight upstairs pulling off my clothes on the way. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and slid into bed. The sheets were cool and the pillows so soft. I rolled over and closed my eyes.

I was almost asleep when I felt Bill climb into bed next to me, draping his arm over my side and grabbing my hand in his.

"I was very proud of you tonight. You handled Eric much better than last night. Are you going to be alright with this new arrangement?" He was placing feathery soft kisses on my neck and behind my ear.

"I think so. It's a lot, but I'll be fine. When can we start working on my training? I'm anxious to know what I'm up against."

"Eric will be here tomorrow night at 10. He thinks you and I should study before hand so you at least have a handle on a few things before he gets here. Mattie, I'm not sure I want to see you fighting with him. I'm not all together comfortable with that yet."

I rolled over to face him, snuggling up next to his naked body.

"What are you afraid of? Don't worry baby, he won't hurt me, trust me, I know he won't. And I'm certainly not capable of hurting him...yet."

He laughed quietly. "Do you know that I love you? I do. I was wondering if you knew that. I feel so good when I'm with you. When we make love, I feel like we're the only two people in the world. You have stolen my heart. I love you Mattie."

"Oh Bill." I began to cry, tiny tears falling down my cheeks. The moonlight was streaming in the window laying streaks of light across his body. He was so beautiful. " I love you too. I feel whole again with you, like you're my missing piece. I feel so safe here in your arms, in our bed. I love you so much."

Bill made love to me that night. It was sweet and gentle. His kisses caressed me softly like a porcelain doll. With our bodies meshed together, I felt like all was right in my world. He loved me and I loved him. It was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

This was an unusual chapter to write. I'm looking forward to them making up in an appropriate manner :-) Second half is in Bill's POV. This is my first shout out to KrazyKatt. There will be more. There had better not be any scratches on that 'Cuda Mr. Northman!

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

Bill was at the kitchen table pouring himself over some books when I came downstairs. I was still cuddled up in my robe. This was the first time Bill had ever woken up before me. Usually I would wake an hour or so before him so I could watch the sunset and have some alone time. Now that we were keeping the same hours, we were never apart.

I had been training with Eric for a solid month now and I was physically and emotionally exhausted. My body had been brought to the breaking point almost every night and my skills had improved fifty fold. He had told me he was proud of me last night. I was so excited to have earned the respect of this great warrior that I hauled off and roundhouse kicked one of the trees in the front yard, sending wood chips flying everywhere. I left a HUGE divot the size and shape of my foot in the trunk. Bill was not too pleased with me. That tree was apparently older than him.

My study sessions with Bill were long and kind of boring. I thought I was done with homework when I graduated from college. He was trying so hard to keep me interested and I really _was_ learning things from him. I couldn't help that I was an adrenaline junky. I much preferred kicking some ass and was beginning to appreciate Eric all the more. He was like the fun Uncle while Bill was more the concerned parent type.

I bent down and kissed his hair. I yawned as I spoke.

"Hi baby. Whatcha workin' on?" He set down his book and turned, pulling me down into his lap, kissing me softly on my mouth.

"Hello there beautiful. Sleep well?" He placed another kiss on my lips, holding his palm against my cheek. I was such a sucker for that.

"It occurred to me that we have no idea what would happen if you were to have my blood. In larger quantities I mean. I thought I'd see if there was any research on the subject." Where did he come up with all of these books? There were at least 12 of them scattered about the table. Was there a supernatural library that borrowed books to vampires needing to research sensitive topics?

"Were you planning on feeding me some?' I had Bill's blood only once while we were making love. I got carried away and bit him in the shoulder. I only got a few drops. We had dismissed the incident since it appeared it hadn't had any after effects outside of that night.

"If there is a situation that calls for it, yes. We need to know how it will effect you. You and I can look through some of these books tonight. Oh, by the way, Eric was here. He won't be back tonight. He has a meeting with Victor. He left you this." Bill handed me an envelope. It was heavy. I opened it and a set of car keys fell out. I opened the folded note. It was written in Eric's handwriting.

_Matilda-_

_I am sorry I will be unable to work with you this evening. Victor has asked me to meet with him. I will be in New Orleans for a couple of days. Please spend the time studying with Bill. Try not to be too bored. I will be back by the weekend. Remember our arrangement. Now you will have to be on guard at night as well._

_Eric_

_P.S. I borrowed your car. Don't scratch mine._

"What? What's wrong?" I must have looked extremely irritated for Bill to wonder what was up. I turned on my heel and ran out the back door to the garage. Bill had the barn converted into a nice garage space. It even had a lift so I could change my own oil.

"He stole my car! That stupid viking stole my car!"

There in the garage, parked in my spot, was Eric's corvette.

"I am certain he'll return it to you tomorrow evening. In the mean time, I will actually get to do some driving for a change."

"No Bill, he won't. He took her to New Orleans with him. He won't be back until the weekend! He had better not do anything to my transmission. He doesn't drive stick that well. He's not that gentle with her. OOOOOOH! I am going to kill him!" I was fuming. I had let Eric drive my car many times, but only over to Merlotte's or so we could race each other down the Parrish road. He had taken her without asking me and he took her to the other end of the state!

"It is merely a car Mattie. It really is not that big of a deal." I was losing patience with Bill at this point.

"It's my car Bill! She's my baby. She was expensive. Eric should have asked me. Letting him drive to the end of town and letting him take her away from me are two very different things!"

"I thought I was your baby." He was missing the point. "He hasn't taken it away from you. He will return it."

"I don't care if he brings her back with new tires and a tune-up, he didn't ask me!"

"Unfortunately Mattie, he doesn't have to. He is your master. He can borrow '**it'** if he pleases."

My patience with Bill was now officially gone. I stomped back to the house and upstairs. I threw on some clothes and fixed my hair and make-up. When I got back downstairs, he was drinking a TrueBlood and reading again. Nerd! I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. He didn't bother to follow me.

I sat down and slammed the door. I was pissed! I put the key in the ignition and started it up. The Corvette roared to life and I backed up at lightening speed , not even looking behind me. I wasn't sure where I was driving exactly, but I sure as hell didn't want to be here.

I pulled into Merlotte's parking lot and screeched the Corvette into a parking space, spraying some gravel with the back tires. I sat there for a moment trying to compose myself. I was hungry and angry. I went in to have something to eat.

Jason and Hoyt were sitting in one of the booths. I never asked if I could join them, I just sat down. They both looked at me, surprised at my dramatic entrance.

"We had a fight OK! Just leave it at that and you two can take turns buying me drinks. I need to escape for a night." Jason nodded at me and Hoyt just sat there with his mouth open. Sookie noticed my arrival and came over to see if I needed anything. She must have heard what I was thinking.

"You had a fight? With Eric or Bill?"

"Both. Eric left for New Orleans. He took MY car! I drove his Corvette here." I was clearly sulking, but she just smiled at me.

"Get used to it Mattie, He does that. I would take it as a compliment. He never let's me drive his car. Can I get you anything?" I ordered some chicken strips and a beer.

I sat there with Hoyt and Jason drinking myself silly. I was really in no shape to drive by the time they left me there. I sat in the booth alone finishing my 6th or 7h beer when Bill walked in. He sat down across from me.

"What do you want?" I growled at him. I was still angry with him. He grabbed my hands in his.

"You. I was worried. I should be. You're drunk."

"I've been here for 3 hours Bill and you just now cared enough to check on me?" I started to climb out of the booth, but I lost my balance.

"Keys." He was holding his palm out to me. "Give me your keys. We're going home."

He was right. I was so far gone that I needed him to carry me back to the Corvette. He placed me in the passenger seat and shut the door. I tried to open it again, but it was too late. I threw up in between the seat and the door.

"Eric is not going to like that."

I was too wasted to care. I fell asleep.

I woke again when Bill was tucking me into our bed. He had taken off my clothes and slid a nightgown on me. I looked over at the clock. It was early. He would be up for another 5 hours at least. I smelled horrible and instantly began to cry.

" I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have gone off like that. I shouldn't have drank so much. I'm so glad you came to rescue me."

He was holding me in his arms now.

"Shhhh. You get some sleep. I'll be back to check on you."

"Bill? What about Eric's car?" I remembered what I had done to the upholstery.

"No worries. I'll take care of it." That was the last I heard from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I scrubbed her vomit from the grooves in Eric's door, I was fuming. Why did it matter if Eric took her car or not? It's just a car. I could buy her a new one if she wanted. It would be newer and safer. It would have seat belts. I will never understand why they both obsess so much about a hunk of metal.

Eric had probably taken it to upset her.

That made me even angrier, and here I was cleaning out his stupid car. I wondered if he took it to see how mad he could make her. Maybe it was in an effort to push her limits. If that was the case, it failed. Mattie has far too much self control to hunt him down for that. She had taken it out on me instead.

Maybe she was just hormonal. Women had a tendency to overreact at the slightest thing when they were having their time. Of course I would know if that were the case. So why was she so upset? I would have to wait until she calmed down to ask her about it.

I finished cleaning up, closed the garage door and walked back to the house. I went upstairs to check on her before finishing with my research.

Mattie smelled awful, but still looked beautiful. I felt bad that I had hurt her so much, but I had never seen her act so childish. I was angry with her for the way she had treated me. I kissed her on the forehead and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

If there are things that don't seem to make sense in chapters 12 or 13, make sure to read "Hot for Teacher" and fill in the blanks. This will explain why Bill is actually sleeping in bed with Mattie.

I kind of went crazy with this chapter and didn't have time to fit the car in as much as I would have liked. It will have another moment in the sun in Chapter 14 and beyond.

Will chapter 13 be lucky or unlucky? Let's see shall we? It's a looooong one.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

Chapter 13

My head hurt like a son of a bitch when I finally woke up. It was 3pm. I had slept almost 14 hours. I looked over at Bill lying next to me. I instantly felt horrible about what had happened the night before. He had just made me so angry. It's not my fault he doesn't understand my affinity for my car.

I grabbed some aspirin from the medicine cabinet and looked in the mirror. I looked like crap. My eye make-up was smeared all over my face. I brushed my teeth and rubbed my face clean before scanning my eyes to leave the room. I shut the door behind me since Bill wouldn't be up for a while.

I was starving. I poured myself a glass of juice and took my pills. Rummaging through the fridge, I pulled out some eggs and bacon. We must have some bread in the cabinet so I could make myself a breakfast sandwich. Good thing I never learned how to cook because this kitchen was pretty useless anyway.

While I was eating I scanned the books Bill had left on the table. The one in front of me was open to a page about blood exchange. I knew he was concerned about what would happen to me if I ever had vampire blood. Strangely enough, that was something Vincent and I never did. He never once fed from me and I certainly had never fed from him. We had sex quite a few times, but it just never happened and I had never expected it to. Looking back on that I found it strange, especially knowing what I know from mine and Bill's love making.

Bill biting me was the single most erotic thing I had ever experienced. The feeling of him inside of me, touching and tasting my body, combined with his fangs puncturing my flesh was more than I could handle. My climaxes were so intense I was left warm and tingling from head to toe. I had to take a few deep breaths. I couldn't help but feel a little excited just thinking about it.

I wiped the tears that were now streaming down my face. This was the first time we had ever fought. It wasn't something I ever wanted to do again. He had told me he loved me. I hadn't heard that in so long. I loved him too. I was determined to make it up to him. If he even wanted me to. I wasn't sure how angry he was with me.

I decided to do some studying. Maybe it would make Bill happy if I took it upon myself to learn something without him having to coax me into it. I picked up the book and began to read.

_The effects of ingesting vampire blood can manifest in many ways. There are many determining factors such as, vampiric age, quantity ingested, and the nature of the affiliation with the donor. Various studies have been done on the subject with conclusive results._

_Vampire blood ingested in small amounts, less than a pint for example, will have limited after effects. The donating vampire will be able to sense it's recipient. In turn, the recipient will posses temporary health and healing boosts, along with an increase in libido._

Check, check, and double check.

_When feeding from a vampire that the recipient also has a personal relationship with, after effects can linger on for longer amounts of time. Just as human emotions impact relationships, so can those of the vampire. Although emotion in most vampires is limited to subtle connections, some vampires can form stronger bonds. It is not unheard of for frequent blood exchange between a vampire and a human to result in a permanent blood bond. Permanent bonds will never weaken. They do however require frequent feedings to strengthen the bond resulting in the ability to sense one and other's emotions and location._

So that explained Eric and Sookie. Bill had told me they were permanently bonded, but I had never known why or what that meant. They always seemed to function like a normal couple, aside from Eric's political bullshit.

I wondered what it would be like to be permanently bonded to Bill, knowing he was always with me and how he felt. What if he was angry? Would that make me angry? I would have to ask Sookie about her bond. Not that I was planning on entering into one, but I was naturally curious.

_Vampiric age is perhaps the strongest determining factor. Meaning that the older the Vampire, the stronger the blood will be. Millennial vampires posses the most potent blood. Feeding from a millennial vampire can result in superhuman strength, extremely keen vision and sense of smell, in addition to slowing the aging process. The effects of these feedings can be permanent._

No problem there. Bill was not nearly that old and I was NEVER going to feed from Eric if I could help it.

_There are some supernatural beings that experience unusually strong effects to feeding from a vampire. Witches and slayers can become twice as powerful from ingesting vampire blood. Emotional swings can also occur such as personality changes, resulting in increased aggression. Not enough conclusive evidence exists to confirm that the same results occur in each witch or slayer. Just as human personalities are all different, so are those of supernatural beings. Predisposition to anger and aggression is common in slayers of any kind. This being the case, it is never wise for vampire or demon slayers to regularly consume vampire blood._

Well, that was comprehensive enough.

I was probably the happiest person I knew before I started training with Eric and Bill. That's not to say I'm an angry person now, I am just far more in touch with other emotions besides happiness. I think that learning about myself had triggered some of those senses in me. This was probably the reason my mother never wanted me to train. She hadn't wanted me to change from her sweet little girl into an angry killing machine. Bill had seen the change in me and he was not pleased.

I read a few more of the texts, but they all seemed to say the same thing. My ingesting Bill's blood was a bad idea. It was kind of sad to read that in a way. When he had taken my blood, it was a natural reaction for me to want his. Maybe we could do some research of our own. Maybe in moderation it would enhance my skills and not my emotions. We would have to discuss it with Eric.

It was almost 6 pm, so I thought I would go upstairs and make myself more presentable before Bill rose. I let myself back into our room, but he wasn't in bed. I heard the shower running. I sat on the end of our bed and waited for him.

A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Yum. He didn't say anything to me. He just kept walking over to the window. So much for the make-up sex.

I could tell he was still angry, just how angry I wasn't sure. I began to walk over to him, but he turned around before I even got around the bed. He stared at me for a moment before he spoke.

"You look awful and you still smell like beer. Take a shower." He walked over to the closet, grabbed some clothes, and left the room with them.

I burst into tears and threw myself on the bed. I was sure he could hear my sobbing, but he didn't come back. I laid on my pillow for a few minutes trying to calm down and catch my breath.

The water streaming down my body washed away the stink of beer and I began to feel a lot better. I washed my hair and face, shaved my legs and turned off the shower. I toweled myself off and began to style my hair. Bill had looked so angry with me. Seeing him walk by me without any concern for my feelings was killing me. I threw on some yoga pants and a tank top and walked downstairs with my running shoes in hand.

Bill was sitting at the table again drinking a bottle of TrueBlood and reading the book I had left open. He didn't so much as move when I came in the room. I poured myself a glass of water and sat in the chair next to him.

"You were reading this?" I nodded my head. "It's not like you to read something without being told to." Yep, he was still mad. I tried to ignore his snide remark.

"We'll need to avoid you ingesting vampire blood until we know for certain how well you can control your emotions. Based on your behavior last night, I would say you aren't nearly ready for that kind of intimacy." His words stung like a slap in the face.

"Not that this means much to you at the moment, but I am sorry Bill. You were right, I did overreact. All I can say is I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands waiting for him to respond.

Pushing his chair back from the table, Bill got up and walked over to the sink, rinsing out his bottle and setting it on the counter.

"I don't know what you want me to say Mattie. You acted like such a child. I was embarrassed when I walked into the bar and saw you there. I have always thought of you as strong and intelligent. You disappointed me."

"The last person I want to fight with is you. I love you Bill! I've been going through so much lately with all of this training and instruction. I'm feeling emotions I've never felt before and everything in me is magnified 100%. I'm tired and I'm also a little scared. I let my emotions get the best of me." He was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, staring down at the floor."

"I have given all of myself to you Mattie, in every sense. And yet you act like I bore you with your studies and you spend so damned much time with Eric. I know it's important for your training, but that doesn't mean I have to like it! I do so much for you, never asking anything in return. My heart and my home have always been yours. It's just a stupid car Mattie. Is it too much for me to ask to be more important to you than your stupid car? All I want from you is some damned respect!"

He stalked out of the room, folding himself onto the couch. Naturally I followed him. This was a conversation that I needed to finish, one way or the other. I stood in front of him looking down.

"Have you ever considered the fact that she's all I have?" Bill stared daggers at me.

"Sure I have you, but everything around here is yours. The house, your friends, your life. I share all that with you and I am grateful to you, but my car is the only thing that is truly mine. It's the one thing I can say I worked hard for and no matter where I go, she goes with me. I don't want to get so wrapped up in all you are that I forget who I am. I appreciate you and I do respect you, but you don't own me. I get enough of that from Eric, I don't need it from you. Does that make any sense to you at all?"

I sat down at the other end of the couch and laced up my shoes. Bill didn't speak.

"I'm going for a run. I missed training last night and I don't need to get soft before the weekend or I'll regret it. I'll be outside if you need me." I got up and left without even looking at him.

It was cool outside, but once I started running I warmed up. I was too angry to cry. I just needed to run and think. I hadn't lied to Bill, I did respect and appreciate him. I also loved him more than I had ever loved anyone. I ran out onto Hummingbird Road and toward town. It was quiet and dark. It felt good to be alone.

Truth be told, Eric and Bill were stifling me a little. When I wasn't at Fangtasia waiting tables or playing bouncer with Pam, I was training with Eric.

When he wasn't there, Bill was constantly by my side teaching me or loving me. One of the reasons I liked to get up early to watch the sunset was because he wasn't there. I wanted them both to know I was serious about my job and my life, but there is only so much a girl can take. I needed a vacation.

When I got back to the house I had been gone nearly an hour. I walked around looking for Bill, but he wasn't there. I checked the garage and his Cadillac was still there, he couldn't be far. I started walking through the yard. I wasn't exactly searching for him, but I _was_ kind of worried. He was ALWAYS there when I came home. I guess I had taken that for granted.

I heard a rustling in the bushes and froze. What the hell was that? I heard it again, so I quietly stepped over to investigate. I took a deep breath in through my nose. I smelled a metallic smell mixed with burning flesh. My stomach churned, instantly knowing what was wrong. I ran over to the brush only to find Bill lying in the dark wrapped in silver. Dropping to the ground I began quickly pulling the chains from his body. He screamed out when I pulled them from his charred flesh.

"Who would do this to you baby? Did you see who it was?" Bill nodded his head. I could see the pain and fear in his eyes. He was looking behind me at something in the clearing near the garage. A booming voice cut through the night.

"Come and get me slayer. Exact your revenge and show me what you're made of!" I knew that voice. I had heard it nearly every night for weeks. I was fuming as I ran over toward Eric in full attack mode. I would show him what I was made of. When I was through with him he would be lucky if he wasn't finally dead.

Running toward him at top speed, I plowed into him like a lineman, knocking him on his ass. I sat on his chest and punched him as hard as I could in the face. I was pretty sure I had broken my hand, but I wasn't about to stop. I scratched at his face with my nails. He grabbed me at the waist and threw me to the ground, rolling over on top of me, holding my arms above my head. I felt a burning in my skin as my cheek scratched across the ground.

_You can do this Mattie. You learned from the best, now be better than the best._

I kicked out my legs in a v and dug my heels into his back as hard as I could. I was wishing I was wearing some sort of stilettos so I could have punctured his skin. I bit him in the ear as hard as I could and he growled. Since he still had my hands, I hit him with the only thing I could, my head. He seemed dazed for a moment and rolled over, affording me a second to jump up to my feet. I was running on pure adrenaline at this point otherwise I'm sure our heads colliding would have knocked me out.

"Not so fast Mattie dear." He was up on his feet again grabbing my arm. I sent a swift sidekick into his chest. He reeled back a bit and then spun my leg. My whole body followed. I flew through the air and slammed down on the ground, rocks tearing into my shoulder. There were so many emotions boiling over in me. I trusted him and he had hurt Bill to get to me. I knew he had wanted me destroyed the moment he saw me kill that vampire. I was angry at myself for trusting him so much. I began to see him as a friend and a confidant. I thought of Bill again and more anger rose up inside me along with a despair I had only felt once before in my life.

I scrambled to my feet and jumped onto his back. I flipped myself up and over his head landing in front of him. I screamed out like a banshee, grabbed his arm, and flipped Eric backwards and over my shoulder. He landed on the ground with a thud and began laughing.

"What the hell is so funny you bastard? I trusted you! I will kill you for this!" I jumped down on top of him straddling his chest. I could feel his rumbling laughter. I was panting hard. I cocked my arm to punch him again, but he grabbed my broken hand and twisted it backward. The pain was searing and I was fighting to hold back tears. We sat there for a moment as I began to get my wits back. My eyes were still glowing, reflecting in his when he began to speak.

"You've done well little one. I think you're ready." What the fuck was he talking about? Ready?

"Calm down Mattie. We had to see what you could do. We had to know what you could accomplish if you were determined enough."

Sookie? When did she get here? Was she in on this? Was I surrounded by traitors? I was so sure she could never have hurt Bill. Apparently Eric thought it was safe and let go of my arm. I got up, backing away from them as Eric got to his feet. I was still fuming until I heard a soft voice behind me.

"It's alright my darling. I am fine." Bill? He was OK? I was so confused.

"What is wrong with you people? What the hell is going on?" I looked back and forth to all of them, no one spoke. "Will somebody answer me dammit!"

"I had to see what would happen if you were angry. How much emotion would spill out of you and how powerful you would be. I guess I've done a good job with you. You were amazing!" Eric was beaming at me. He was wearing that proud parent face.

"So you tortured Bill to get me worked up? That's some sadistic shit Eric! What the hell's the matter with you?" I was starting to get angry again, although I hadn't really stopped being angry from before. I could feel my hand throbbing again.

"It was my idea Mattie. I needed to know it was genuine emotion and not just practice time. If you have to go to battle, it will be for real. We won't be here on the lawn at our home." Bill's words cut through me like a knife. He had given himself over to torture so he could help me be prepared? I immediately felt horrible. He had sacrificed himself for me.

At that moment, I was overcome with pain and emotion. I felt consciousness swirling around me as I crumpled to the ground in a heap. I was drifting in and out when I heard a crunch and Eric's voice.

"Drink." He commanded.

"She is MINE." Bill growled at him.

"No honey, let Bill do that." I heard another crunch.

"Drink sweetheart. It will make you feel better." I obeyed and then I passed out for good.


	14. Chapter 14

Let's keep in mind that _we_ are all human and have scruples. Vampires don't always function in that capacity, as we well know. I'm sure Eric has pulled some next level shit in his day. This probably seemed like a very good idea to him. Mattie's not a dummy. Keeping her emotions in check from now on is in her best interest. That doesn't mean she isn't pissed as hell. Also, feeding from Bill will have some interesting effects on her. He's pretty "centered" as far as vamps go. Maybe this will help her to not be so bratty. Humans do weird things even when they aren't hanging around with 2 vampires :-)

Eric brought the car back unscathed. He did "Eric it up" a bit though :-) Thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate the input. Anyhow, enough explanation, on with the show!

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

Chapter 14

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the couch with Bill crouched down next to me. Eric and Sookie were standing across the room looking at me.

"Hello there. Welcome back. How are you feeling darling?" Bill was caressing my cheek and smiling at me.

"I feel OK. What happened? Did I pass out? Scratch that, I feel more than OK, I feel pretty damn good. What the hell is going on with me?" I was sitting up on the couch now feeling my skin. I wasn't bleeding and my hand was no longer broken.

"I fed you my blood Mattie. I healed you. You were battered and you needed to repair." I looked at him confused and angry.

" I thought you weren't going to do that until we did more research. I would have healed eventually." I was beginning to worry about the after effects I had read about. "What about you? You were hurt and weak. You need blood." I offered him my wrist, but he only placed a soft kiss on it.

"No my dear. Sookie brought me two bottles of TrueBlood as soon as you turned your back to attack Eric. I appreciate your offer, maybe I can take you up on that later." He winked and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Sookie has been helping me with research on the subject. She has some ideas on helping you to better control your senses. We all thought, based on your reaction after I rejected you tonight, that you would stay rational and not let your emotions get the best of you. We were confident you were strong enough to handle my blood. I hope we're right."

I felt so conflicted. They had _lied_ to me and scared me half to death. It was very hard to understand the fact that it was for my own good. I was furious about everything. Why did Vampires have to make everything so damn complicated?

"Fine, but just so you know, I pretty much hate all of you guys right now. I could have killed you Eric. The whole idea was really dumb."

Eric laughed. "You would hardly have killed me. I was, after all, restraining myself a bit. You really were marvelous though." He had a little grin plastered across his face. He was proud of himself.

"Alright buddy, don't get too full of yourself. I did all the work. You were easy." I growled.

"Very well my dear. You kicked my ass."

"Just as long as you're aware of that master." I rolled my eyes at him. He wasn't getting off that easily.

They all seemed so casual about this. I felt a mix of betrayal and sheer hatred that they had played with my emotions like this.

"Sookie, I can forgive for this. When you two yahoos came up with this half-assed plan, I'm sure she tried to stop you. It's not like either of you would have listened anyhow." Sookie nodded her head in agreement and gave Eric an "I told you so" look. I had figured she was kind of a pawn.

I turned my head to Bill. "You, I'll deal with later." He seemed a little too excited about that prospect. I didn't really mean it that way, but I was pretty sure it would end there regardless.

"But YOU!" I got up and walked over to stand toe to toe with Eric. "You stole my car, tortured my boyfriend and beat me up. I'm the most pissed off at you! Did I mention you stole my fucking car Eric?" I was poking my finger in his chest. He just stared at me.

"It made you angry didn't it?"

"YES!!!" I stood there tapping my foot at him, but he seemed nonplussed. I grumped my way back to the couch and sat down next to Bill. It was futile to fight with him.

"Well then, it worked. I don't regret it. You are relatively unscathed, in case that fact has escaped you. Oh and I brought your car back in one piece." He tossed me the keys. I reached up to catch them without even looking.

"Taking it away from you was the perfect way to make you upset, worked like a charm. I knew it would. You going off getting drunk and fighting with Bill was icing on the cake. My car smells funny. What did you do to it?" I didn't answer. I was already up and running out the back door to see my baby. Staying in there with them would just end up in a fight and I wanted to make sure my car was still drivable.

I ran my hands along the hood and down the sides checking for dents and scratches. Eric came up behind me and turned on the garage light. It was purely for my benefit. He certainly did not need it.

I didn't see any obvious problems with the body. He had taken good care of her. He had even gone to the car wash. I opened the door to check out the interior. Ooh! A wave of fruity scent hit my nostrils. I had even gotten cherry air freshener out of the deal.

"I took the liberty of making a few adjustments to your vehicle. You'll find them in the back. Sookie and I must go now. I will call you tomorrow evening. We have much to discuss. For now, get some rest." I was too absorbed in my car and only nodded at him as he left me alone in the garage.

I scanned the dashboard and noticed a tiny red button that hadn't been there before. A small smile crept across my face, getting bigger by the moment. Bursting into laughter, I jumped out of the car. I opened the trunk to find the NOS canister. I was in stitches by now. Eric was full of surprises. It was hard to stay angry with him.

"What's so funny my love?" Bill came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"He made some improvements for me." I pointed to the canister. Bill's face was blank. I explained to him what it was for. His mouth formed a little line. He hated when I drove too fast. This would just make me drive faster. He wasn't pleased. I just laughed.

There was a large box in the trunk as well. I opened it up. Bill's eyes went wide. Inside was a shiny vinyl cat suit and a pair of matching boots along with a note.

_Matilda-_

_I hope you like the improvements to your car. It will make you race even faster than before. You may even beat me, but probably not. I knew you would be pleased. As for the clothing, Congratulations on finishing your training. You have earned this. Wear it to Fangtasia and the vermin will be gawking at you as much as they do Pam. Make sure Compton doesn't destroy it trying to get it off of you. You have done well little one. You have made me proud._

_Eric_

_P.S. Look down. I thought it was appropriate._

I turned my attention to the rear bumper. Eric had made one more change while he had my car. I now had Louisiana license plates. Not just any license plates, vanity plates. Bill rolled his eyes. He gathered up the box and we walked hand in hand back to the house. I looked back at my car and her new license plates that read "USLAYME".


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't want to "shoot the whole wad" so to speak, but I couldn't wait to post this! So here it is a day earlier than it would have been. I think by the time this chapter is over, we'll know what major impact Bill's blood has had on Mattie's emotional status. God Bill is dead sexy! I know, I know....really bad pun.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

"Not so fast buddy! Did you really think I was going to come back in the house and forgive you just like that?"

Bill was trying to put the moves on me, but I was still pretty livid with him for this whole escapade.

"I was terrified for you! I honestly thought Eric had turned on us and he was going to kill me! How dare you Bill Compton?!"

Bill stepped away, setting one hand on the mantle, staring at me.

"I expect this type of crap from Eric, but not you!"

"I know it's hard to believe darling, but I did that to make it easier for you. Eric had some very dark ideas of how to get a rise out of you. I was trying to make it less complicated. Honestly, I was only lying there for a moment before you showed up."

"So the whole car thing, the fight we had, everything was orchestrated for my benefit.?" He nodded, I was seething.

"Mostly. Except the part about respecting and appreciating me. I meant that. I threw it out there since I hadn't really figured out a way to discuss it with you."

I understood why he was irritated with me. I had been spending a lot of time with Eric both at home and Fangtasia. Given Bill's past history with him, I wasn't surprised he was concerned. I had tried to explain to him that it wasn't like that, but..... once bitten.(No pun intended.)

"What are you talking about? We've talked about this a million times Bill! I _do _respect you, I _do_ appreciate you, but I _do_ also need my own space. I think you're being wholly unreasonable!"

I was beyond the point of no return in the enraged department, so I did what any ticked off slayer girlfriend of a Vampire would have done. (or not) I grabbed him by the head and kissed him as hard as I possibly could.

The kiss was fierce and angry, burning a hole in me. He forced his tongue into my mouth, entering into a furious rhythm that was already making my knees buckle.

I reached behind to grab him on the ass and squeezed. I felt a fang graze my lip. I didn't know what had gotten into me. One minute I was fuming at him and the next I wanted to hump him like a she-devil in heat.

Bill's fast and impatient hands were tearing the clothes from my body. I grabbed at his shirt, desperately ripping the buttons and exposing his chiseled chest. I bit down hard and he threw his head back growling. A sharp spear of pleasure shot through my center.

His hand was gripping my hair pushing me closer to him, my naked breasts pressed against his chest. My head was spinning.

I was grinding my mound against his leg sending sparks throughout my body. I fumbled with his belt whipping it off of him.

Snap!

He pulled his head back, staring into my eyes hungrily. In a flash, his pants were gone and we tumbled onto the rug. Reckless energy was bursting out of my every pore as we tangled ourselves together on the floor.

Bill licked, kissed, and sucked his way down my body, stopping at my hard nub. He pulled it into his mouth, sucking while I writhed on the floor beneath him grabbing his hair. Licking down my folds, he entered me with his tongue, tasting my wetness.

I gasped when he bit down into my groin to take my blood. I was screaming his name, my voice echoing through the house like gunshot as I came hard. Pulling himself up to kiss me, his hard length penetrated me, thrusting in to the hilt. He was hitting my spot again and again relentlessly while I moaned.

My emotions were swirling around my head leaving me dazed. I could feel my climax building again. Bill pulled himself from my body and spun me around. Raising me to all fours, he plunged back inside.

I was rocking myself back to meet each of his deep thrusts. He was grabbing my hips and pulling me toward him picking up his pace. I felt him explode inside of me. I climaxed and tightened around him, milking out every last drop of his essence.

Bill only gave me a moment's rest before scooping me up and tearing up the stairs to our room, tossing me on the bed.

Lying there under him I discovered a new meaning to the word pleasure. He nipped at my neck and teased my nipples, pinching them until they were hard enough to cut glass. I balled the sheets up in my fists groaning and calling out his name over and over.

When he finally made his way back down between my legs, I was dripping wet. He licked off my juices. I hung my knees over his shoulders while he licked and sucked at my clit and down the folds to my entrance. My head was shaking back and forth as I held on for dear life.

He stood up and pulled my hips to the edge of the bed, attacking my lips with his. I could taste myself in his mouth while our tongues danced together. He positioned himself in front of me teasing my entrance with the tip of his cock. In one swift movement, he was in me again sliding himself in and out in long fluid movements.

His pace was slow and cruel. I tried to speed up, but he held my hips steady. I sat there helpless, taking all he gave me. My release was near and I felt warmth and tingling building in my center. My breathing escalated and he knew I was close. Two more deep plunges and I climaxed, squeezing my muscles tight around him. He let go a moment later, my name escaping from his lips.

We crashed back on the pillows. He pulled me into the crook of his arm and squeezed me tight. I nuzzled my face into his chest trying to even out my breathing.

We laid there until dawn, never speaking a word. I drifted off to sleep just as he died for the day.


	16. Chapter 16

I changed back to Bill's POV for this one. I missed him. We're flashing forward a bit to meet up with the Real World time line. After the blatantly smutty things I just wrote, I felt they should get some plot back. Just for a little while at least.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

Many weeks had passed by since Mattie had finished the bulk of her training. She and Eric still sparred on occasion, but it was more of a pissing contest than anything. I honestly do not know why she insists on trying to "one-up" him all of the time. She always loses.

Sookie and I had in turn helped her to finish up her studies and hone her gift. She seemed to be able to function well in all aspects of her life. Working at Fangtasia had become a regular occurrence. She was there at least 3 nights a week and fully able to control all of her senses in a room full of vampires. I was able to work on my various computer projects while she wasn't there to be such a "distraction".

The first night she drank my blood we were all uncertain how it would impact her. I was happy to see she gained only two distinct side effects. The first being that we never needed to turn lights on in the house anymore. Her night vision was almost as good as mine, along with the rest of her senses.

The second and most obvious change in her, at least to me, was her ravenous libido. She had gone from a mildly exuberant sexual partner, to the horniest woman I had ever met. There were actually nights when she would come home from work, that I had to fend her off. I am after all a vampire, **not** a force of nature.

I fed from her almost daily, but only allowed her my blood once more. We still wanted to be careful. She didn't appear to acquire any new side effects and her longer-lasting enhanced traits didn't seem to be strengthening from feeding on me. Thank God.

It was nearly February and I had a deadline on a project I was completing for Eric. Mattie was thankfully at Fangtasia and I was alone in the house diligently working. My cell phone began buzzing in my pocket.

**"HI THERE HANDSOME!"**

**"HELLO DARLING."**

**"MISS ME?"**

**"TOO BUSY."**

**"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG TO TEXT BACK?"**

**"I AM WORKING. ALSO YOU KNOW I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT THIS."**

**"YOU HAVE MAGIC FINGERS BILL, THIS SHOULD BE EASY FOR YOU ;-)"**

**"SHOULDN'T YOU BE WORKING?"**

**"ERIC WANTS TO SEE YOU. HOW SOON CAN YOU BE HERE?"**

**"ONE HOUR."**

**"YAY! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING BABY?"**

I slapped the phone closed. There are only so many texts I can send in one night. I had to shut down my work and get to Fangtasia. I didn't have time to play sex games with Mattie over the phone.

When I arrived at Fangtasia, the crowd was thinning out. I walked in the door and took a seat at the bar. I knew it would only take her a second to find me.

She took my earlobe in her mouth and sucked, pulling it out with her teeth before letting go to kiss me on the cheek. Her breath was warm as she softly whispered in my ear. "Hi Bill." She knew exactly how to push my buttons.

I rotated the stool around to face her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She was dressed in a second vinyl cat suit Eric had purchased, this one was blood red. I couldn't help but let my fangs run out.

Eric had gotten the idea to have Mattie and Pam stage battles at random times to increase authenticity for his patrons. I had seen it once and I could understand why this was believable to humans. Someone always came to tear them apart, kicking and screaming before they killed each other. They would send violent glances at each other across the bar for the remainder of the evening. I think they both enjoyed the role-playing. I know all too well that Mattie does.

"I missed you baby. When you're done talking to Eric, let's go home and....."

"Compton, can we speak privately?" Eric interrupted her before she could finish, although I could fill in the blanks.

"Certainly" I followed him into his office, shutting the door behind me.

"Felipe has asked that we bring Mattie to meet him and formally introduce her to the rest of his retinue. I have been trying to avoid this for some time now, but he will not be put off any longer. We leave tomorrow night."

"I understand. Does she know?"

I had been dreading this inevitable event for weeks. I was able to protect her here in Louisiana. Her employment with Eric had of course made that easier.

I could predict what was going to happen when we took her to meet the king. He would try and relinquish her from Eric's employ and ask her to serve him in Nevada. He had desired the same thing of Sookie, but Eric was able to convince him that she was essential to his business acumen.

I was not nearly as powerful as Eric and Mattie had nothing to do with the money I made the for the king. I could only hope that Eric could use some of his clout to keep her in Shreveport.

"I thought I would leave it to you to tell her. Shall I call her in here now?

"Please."

She was immediately sitting in my lap when she entered the room. I shifted her over to the other side of the couch. Eric seemed to think it was quite humorous. Pam and Clancy joined us as I took Mattie's hands in mine.

"Mattie dear, we have to make a trip to Nevada. The King has asked that you be presented to him. He has heard of your gift and your job here at Fangtasia."

"You mean we get to go to Vegas? Really Bill? I've never been there. Can we gamble? Where are we staying? Wow! I gotta call my mom. She's gonna flip!" I was afraid I would get this reaction out of her. My little adrenaline junky in Sin City. God help us all, we had created a monster.

"Matilda, this is serious. He could try and take you away from me. We have to be very cautious." I was using her formal name so she would know how serious I was.

"What do you mean 'take me away from you'? I'm not a Vampire Bill, I don't have to listen to him. If he asks, I'll just tell him no thank you."

"You are an asset to Eric and as such, Felipe can add you to his collection any time he wishes. There is very little I will be able to do for you if he demands that." I could see she was finally beginning to understand the severity of the situation.

"Eric won't let that happen to me. Will you Eric? You wouldn't let him take Sookie, why would you let him take me if I'm such an asset to you?" She was staring intently at him almost like a child asking her father to make it all better for her.

"I will attempt to reason with him little one. I will inform him that you're work here at Fangtasia has been lucrative for business. I will warn you that it was easier to keep Sookie from him because of our bond. I am a powerful sheriff and she is my mate. I cannot guarantee I can keep you with me without that type of connection."

Mattie's face was blank. She spoke to me quietly.

"I understand. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, my love. Our flight is just after dark."

"OK. Can we go home now Bill?"

We drove home in separate cars, but arrived simultaneously. I watched as Mattie walked into the house in a daze. She began packing her things for the trip. I wanted to sit and talk with her, try and reassure her that I would protect her as best I could, but she needed some alone time.

When it was near dawn, I locked the door to our room and slipped into bed, wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug. She was sobbing softly.

"Don't cry my darling. We still have many options."

"Such as?"

"Well, I can tell him you are mine, we are mates, and that I love you."

"I'm not sure he'll care too much that I'm your personal blood bank Bill. As for the love part, do most Vampires even recognize love? I mean, you and Eric are not like most Vampires."

"I promise you, I will exhaust any and all options before I let him have you. If my ideas don't work, you could always kill him?" I was teasing her to try and lighten the mood, but she hardly recognized it.

"Goodnight Bill. I love you."

"I love you too Mattie."


	17. Chapter 17

Many thanks to everyone who has given me such great reviews and support. They keep me writing and smiling. I seriously thought that anything written about Bill was going to die on the vine. Boy was I ever wrong! He has so many of us wrapped around his little finger. Or maybe another specific part of his anatomy :-0

This is a short one. I was having trouble making it work so I decided to dissect it a bit. I know I'll catch hell for leaving this in a cliffie, but some things are best left to the imagination. You'll see.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

Mattie always seemed to wake happy no matter what mood she fell asleep in. She had talked a blue streak on the car ride to Shreveport about the shows and attractions she was hoping to see on our trip. I believe she was trying to keep her mind on more pleasant thoughts other than the obvious negative prospects looming before us.

Naturally she made me drive. She wasn't about to leave her car in an airport parking lot. Please.

We arrived to meet Eric, Sookie, and Pam. Felipe had chartered us a small private jet for our journey. We climbed aboard and took our seats. Mattie snuggled up next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I could tell she was wavering between nervousness and excitement.

On the plane, we made several strategies depending on what Felipe requested of us. I would try the simplest of them first. I would claim her as mine and let the king know of the nature of our relationship. Mattie had agreed to obey my every word and not show the least bit of defiance. I knew this would be hard for her, but I also knew she was capable of anything.

Sookie was charged with gleaning whatever information she could from the humans in Felipe's entourage. They were not generally told much, but on the off chance, we would be one step ahead.

Eric thought it unwise to show the king just what Mattie was capable of, though he may request that anyway. We brought Pam to spar with her if the situation arose. They had practiced their moves enough times to make it look convincing without really hurting each other.

Eric had a few other ideas up his sleeve if Felipe persisted. Somehow I did not think Mattie would appreciate any of them. They were for worst case scenarios.

Mattie seemed to be calming down midway through the trip. She was rubbing her hand up and down my thigh and nuzzling my cheek. I had never been one for this sort of public display, but there just happened to be something about this woman that I simply could not resist. I was learning how to "loosen up" thanks to her.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and rose from the seat. Taking Mattie's hand, I led her to the front of the plane. Eric and Sookie were staring at us and Pam was wearing a crooked smile.

"Bill, where are we going?" Mattie had a little gleam in her eye.

"In here. We need to....talk." I shut the lavatory door and slid the lock in place. She immediately burst into giggles.

"What do you mean we have to 'talk'. People don't go into airplane bathrooms together just to talk Bill." Her hands were already struggling to remove my belt.

"Please, wait a moment. I have an idea I need to discuss with you."

Mattie gave me a moment to explain my need for us to speak privately. When I was through, she placed her hands on my face meeting my mouth for a long kiss.

"Baby, you never cease to amaze me. I love you."

She grabbed the counter and lifted herself up to sit. I took a step to her, settling between her knees. She wrapped her legs around me.

"Bill honey, you better make this worth my while."


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, ok. Uncle! I know Chapter 17 was short and the bathroom thing was short changed, but believe me when I say I will be making it up to them. There is a method to my madness. I swear!

I had a lot of giggles writing and rewriting this chapter. At first I was picturing them all walking down the strip. Eric leading the pack, with Mattie, Sookie, Bill, and Pam in a "V" formation behind him, people stepping out of their way. I was listening to "Battle without Honor or Humanity" By Tomoyasu Hotei. It paints a picture that is both hilarious and way bad ass. But I digress....

It can't possibly be that bad. I love Vega$ too much for this trip to be melancholy. Eric will think of something. Right?

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

When we emerged from the bathroom, all eyes were upon us. Mattie made a very obvious display of adjusting her skirt.

"Well don't you two look rosy." Pam seemed to delight in our extracurricular activities.

We were met at the airport by a long black limousine charged with taking us to check into our rooms. We were staying at one of Felipe's signature hotels on Las Vegas Boulevard. It was called "Maison de Prés" which was an obvious nod to the recent takeover of Louisiana.

The lobby was reminiscent of the French Quarter during the mid 19th century. Of course no expense was spared to create this illusion. There were many ornate statues littering the area and vines grew up most of the walls. I noticed numerous confederate flags strewn along the front desk. I was fairly certain this would make most tourists uneasy, but I was quite comfortable.

Eric took the lead as the five of us strolled into the casino. All eyes were on our little group as people stepped from our path. I hadn't really noticed before, but with the exception of Sookie, we were all dressed in black with obvious pallor to our skin. I am certain it was a daunting scene for the humans watching us.

We were allotted three rooms between us. I was happy to see Mattie and I would have a chance to be alone before we were scheduled to meet with the king. We still had things to discuss.

"We are expected upstairs in one hour. We will all meet back here at the elevators at that time." We all nodded at Eric and went our separate ways.

Mattie's first reaction when we unlocked our door was to run into the bedroom and jump on the bed. Funny.

I strolled around the room inspecting the accommodations. The suite was fairly large and decorated in much the same way as our home in Bon Temps. The outer living area had an over sized couch in front of a large wood mantled fireplace. There was a small bar in the corner with a miniature refrigerator stocked with water bottles and True Blood.

The bedroom contained a king sized bed with adjoining night tables. There was a sizable dresser on the opposite wall with a large flat screen TV hanging above it. Mattie took a shine to that. She had been begging for one in our room for sometime. I had always thought it would distract her from sleeping or making love. Based on recent events, maybe I should rethink it as a possible means of escape from her tantric advances.

"I like the colors in here baby. Do you think we could paint the walls in our room like this?" She was sitting on the edge of the bed now skimming her hands along the fluffy down comforter. I sat down next to her placing my hand over hers.

"If that would please you."

"Well what about you? You don't have an opinion do you? Most men don't, but it _is_ your house."

"Our house." She smiled a shy little smile when I said that.

"Our house."

"It matters very little to me what color our bedroom walls are painted. I don't care if there isn't anything in there at all. The only thing I need in that room is you."

Those were words I meant with ever fiber of my being. Mattie leaned over to put her head on my shoulder, I kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bill."

Mattie rose from the bed and resumed her exploration, floating into the bathroom.

"Bill, come and see this bathroom. It's bigger than ours!"

It was in fact larger than our master bathroom. There were his and hers vanity sinks, a jacuzzi tub, and a toilet compartment just as we had. It was also festooned with plants. What set this room apart from ours was the very large oval shaped shower in the center of the room. There was no glass around it at all.

From the ceiling hung a large ring the size of the shower base itself. There were dozens of holes on the underneath of it. In the center of the ring hung two round, rain simulating shower heads. There were no handles or knobs at all. The bottom was raised off of the floor around the edge, sloping down gently to the center, creating a trough with a drain in the middle. On the far wall was an electronic keypad.

Ever the curious one, Mattie was pressing buttons all over the tiny panel. The center shower heads began to spurt out water. She pressed another button and the many tiny holes created a wall of water encompassing the entire shower. Her eyes went wide.

"Wow Bill, this is amazing! We are soooo giving this thing a test drive later."

I chuckled at her. She had a childlike quality about her that I very much enjoyed.

Once we discovered how to shut down the tropical rainfall in our bathroom, I started to unpack and change my shirt. Mattie had other ideas.

"Bill? We have 45 minutes to kill. Any idea what we could possibly do with all that time? She was looking at me coyly and walking in my direction, pulling her sweater over her head.

"We could unpack and get dressed so we are not late for our appointment?" I was trying to keep her at bay long enough to talk about other possible plans of action for our meeting later this evening.

"Awwww. You're no fun. Let me show you what I have in mind." She unzipped her skirt letting it fall gracefully to the floor.

She was twirling her fingers through my chest hair and assaulting my mouth with hers. I couldn't help myself, sliding my hands along her soft, supple breasts releasing them from her bra. I bent my head down, nipping along her neck.

"I knew I could talk you into relaxing a bit."

"Relaxing is not exactly the word I would use for this." She reached down to grab me through my pants.

"Yes, I can see that."

I kissed my way down her body, stopping to linger along the way. Kneeling down, I gave her a long lick through her lacy black panties. She was gripping my shoulders to brace herself while I began pulling them down over her hips. I was not prepared for what she would do next.

"Bill, stop."

She came down to the floor to join me.

"Let me."

Mattie continued to undress me until we were both lying naked together on the floor. She switched positions and took my hard length into her mouth, sucking it as deeply as it would go and then sliding all the way back up to the tip. She continued the motion many times while stroking me with her other hand. I let my hands wander about her body sampling every inch of her silky white skin.

She had brought me to the edge many times but always stopped long enough to look up into my eyes and tease me. The next time she tried that, I grabbed her upper arms and pulled her on top of me.

"You will not do that again woman!"

Her legs were straddling me now and I positioned myself to enter her, still holding her above me by the arms. I looked at her beautiful green eyes for a moment before I plunged her down onto me. I slid her body down my shaft as far as it would go and then pulling almost all of the way out. I repeated that several times, enjoying the sensation. She was shaking her head wildly when I let go of her arms.

Rough scratches marked my chest as she rode into her climax. Her breathing was labored and I could feel her spasming around me. She never lost her rhythm despite her obvious pleasure. She picked up her pace rocking back and forth. I couldn't help but empty myself into her.

We remained that way for quite some time, neither of us wanting to be separated from the other. When she lifted herself off to join me on the floor, I felt an ache of loss from deep in my chest. I wanted nothing more than to be close to her in every way possible.

Lying there in each others arms, I licked a single tear from her cheek.

"I don't want this to be the last time we are together like this."

"My darling, it will not be. We have done enough to secure our future. Watch me, follow my lead. We'll play our hand when the time is right."

We dressed swiftly and went to meet the others.

Our little group was escorted into a spacious suite on the top floor of the hotel. There were only a few vampires there and almost no humans at all. We should have known that Felipe would have kept them away being that he is fully aware of Sookie's gift. An oversight on our part.

The suite had a large outdoor balcony with an Olympic sized pool. Eric immediately stepped through to the outdoors, assessing our possible means of escape if the situation made a turn for the worse.

A small human waiter offered Mattie and Sookie a glass of red wine, while three willing human donors were presented to Pam, Eric, and myself. Sookie and Mattie both tried to mask looks of disgust. Eric and Pam politely declined and took the waiters alternate offer of bottled blood.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see several figures gliding over in our direction. I grabbed Mattie to me forcefully. Cocking her head to the side, I bit down into her neck. She gasped and moaned, instinctively writhing against me.

"I see you have brought your own refreshment Compton." Felipe was standing next to me while I licked my lips and cleaned the blood from Mattie's neck.

My companions stared intently at me awaiting my response. I could tell from the look in Eric's eyes that I had made a bold move in our favor, proving my ownership of Mattie in front of everyone. I had never been good at politics, but I had just made a bona fide politically savvy move. I felt like, what would Mattie have said, a "bad ass".

"I prefer her taste. Slayer blood is more potent than any I've ever had. It adds an air of danger to my feedings." My voice was cool and matter-of-fact, although my fangs were still fully extended.

Mattie was still rubbing her body up against me. I snapped my fingers and she immediately stopped, backing up to stand behind me. We had our own little tricks up our sleeve that Eric wasn't even aware of. I was not going to let this political bullshit get the best of me ever again. I would never allow anyone take her. If Felipe wanted her, he was going to have to get by me.

"May I?" I nodded and stepped to the side. Mattie moved forward and took Felipe's outstretched hand.

"Please my dear, don't be shy. I have been looking forward to meeting you. I have heard of your extraordinary affiliation with Mr. Compton and your employment with Sheriff Northman. I have never seen a slayer 'heel' quite the way you do. It proves my theory that all humans can be tamed, even the most dangerous variety."

Felipe walked around Mattie taking her in from all angles. I hid my disgust for him mentally fondling my mate.

"This ensemble is quite fetching. You look good enough to eat, yet you look aggressive and dangerous as well."

Eric had insisted Mattie wear that damn cat suit again. It clung seductively to her every curve, though it did make her look like a formidable opponent. I saw it as an asset and a weakness.

"You have indicated that Miss Von Teller is quite an attraction in Shreveport Sheriff Northman. I must see her in action."

Eric stepped toward the king, bowing gracefully.

"Your Majesty, I am confident she will happily oblige."

De Castro nodded and Eric motioned to Mattie and Pam. They both bowed slightly at Eric and then at the king. Everyone took a step back to grant them space.

They began to fight the normal choreographed fight I had seem them perform at Fangtasia. They had upped the stakes a bit and threw in some more dangerous moves I had not previously seen. Mattie stuck a stiletto heel through Pam's shoulder blade, gushing blood everywhere. Pam in turn ripped a large gash in Mattie's cheek, something I would surely have to heal for her. However, it was still apparent that they were restraining themselves.

"I am enthralled Sheriff, but let's see what she can do with an opponent she doesn't regularly practice with. Shall we?"

"Sebastian!" Felipe clapped his hands and a young looking, black haired male Vampire stepped forward.

Eric and I shot glances back and forth. We had feared the king would insist on this display. We were certain Mattie could handle the fight, but how damaged would she be? If she killed this Vampire, what punishment would she be given? There was no time to speculate as the situation began to unfold before us.

Mattie strode toward him, placing herself in her usual battle stance. She was more focused than I had ever seen her. Her opponent merely stared at her for a moment surveying her intently. He scoffed at her as if she was not worth his time. She laughed and flung herself at him like a lioness pouncing on her prey.

The battle erupted before us in a blaze of kicks and punches. Mattie was channeling her senses into a fireball of rage. Her eyes began glowing the most unearthly green as she clawed and bit her adversary ruthlessly. They struggled for quite some time with each other, rolling around on the floor flipping each other about like rag dolls.

Mattie gained the advantage long enough to kick herself up to her feet. She pulled two shiny daggers from her waist, cutting and slashing every inch of the vampires skin. Sebastian was bleeding profusely and weakening at a rapid pace. His anger at potential loss began to build and he lunged, knocking her back to the ground. He grabbed a hold of her arm and tore a gaping whole down to her bone, her scream ringing out into the night sky. He had pinned her down and was scratching at her face and chest, tearing through the vinyl and exposing her skin. It was more than I could bear.

"Your Majesty, is this not proof enough she can fight? If this is not stopped, she will die. She is no good to you dead."

It was a bold move for me to attempt to stop the fight. I was aware that I was out-of-line, but Mattie and I had a plan and I needed to keep my part of the bargain. She had certainly kept hers.

"Compton, that's enough." Eric growled at me. Felipe held up a hand to him.

"That won't be necessary Sheriff. There is nothing more I need to see."

De Castro waved his hand at the black haired vampire, but he didn't stop.

Mattie was screaming and holding her arms in front of her face while trying to kick him off of her. He had pinned her down in an awkward position and she was unable to free herself. It appeared our plan was starting to backfire on us when Mattie turned her head to me and smiled.

She knocked her head forward, sending him reeling back. Grabbing one of his arms, she knelt down and cracked it backwards over her knee. The vampire was screaming out in pain, but Mattie didn't show him any mercy. She let his arm flop down and ground her knee into the break. Her opponent was hissing at her loudly. She spat in his face.

Sebastian pulled his unbroken arm up. It looked as though he was wiping the spit from his face, but instead sent his fist up breaking Mattie's nose. She tossed her head back, blood spewing out of her nostrils. I knew he would attempt to catch some of it in his open mouth.

I ran toward them howling, ramming into her attacker and knocking him back into the pool. I stood there shielding her with my body. There was much violent energy running through my body.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! SHE IS MINE!"

The silence was deafening as Mattie slowly stood up next to me and bowed.

"Master."

I nodded back at her, pulling her as close to me as possible.

Two of De Castro's men were pulling her attacker from the pool, dragging him away leaving wet streaks on the concrete.

"Sebastian has committed a serious offense going against my orders. He has also wronged you. He will be punished. Consider your insubordination an equal trade."

"Thank you your Majesty." What Felipe had just done was very advantageous to our situation.

"I would like to offer Miss Von Teller a position here working for me. I have many enemies and her services are greatly needed." He was not directing himself at Eric any longer, but rather he was speaking directly to me. That was a very large plus.

"Your Majesty, as sure as I am that Matilda appreciates your offer and would serve you well, I do not wish to have her leave my side."

"I understand this Compton, she listens to you quite well. You may join her here." I could see this would take a bit more finagling.

"Being that we are so low in numbers in Louisiana, I would appreciate him remaining with me your majesty. His work has been beneficial to me." Eric was bound and determined to climb back up the totem pole to his spot above me. Normally it would have bothered me, but tonight it was welcome.

"Very well then. Arrangements will be made for Miss Von Teller to remain here with me." The king appeared impatient at this point. I was running out of options. There was nothing more I could do, but play our final card.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Sire. You see.....she is bound to me."


	19. Chapter 19

It's time for the airplane bathroom flashback sequence. YAY!!!!!!

Cue Wayne and Garth. Doodle, ooodle, oo, Doodle, oodle, oo, Doodle, oodle, oo. (hehe) I was in such a silly mood writing this. I also wrote in Mattie's POV for a different perspective on the scenario.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

We were about half-way to Vegas when I started feeling a bit better about my situation as a whole. I looked over at Bill sitting calmly next to me, deep in thought. I nuzzled my head up against his cheek, sliding my hand up and down his thigh. I could tell he was trying to ignore me. Based on the bulge in his pants, it wasn't working too well for him.

He still hadn't looked at me, but I wasn't giving up. I scooted a little bit closer to him, lifting up the arm rest between us. Bill's never exactly been the PDA type. Lately, I had been trying to convert him. I wasn't holding my breath.

To my complete surprise, he rose from his seat and held his hand out to me. I grabbed a hold and he pulled me up to him, leading me toward the front of the plane.

"Bill, where are we going?"

There are only so many places on a plane that you can actually go to and leave the main cabin. I was fairly certain neither of us held a pilot's license, so that left only one option. I looked back at Pam and winked.

"In here. We need to....talk." He opened the bathroom door and we stepped inside, locking it behind us. I couldn't help it. I started laughing at the absurdity of it all. It was just so blatant.

"What do you mean we have to 'talk'. People don't go into airplane bathrooms together just to talk Bill." I was working to undo his belt between giggles.

"Please, wait a moment. I have an idea I need to discuss with you."

He's got to be kidding me, right? He really **does **want to talk to me. Seriously? I momentarily deflated until he began to speak.

"There is one more idea I have been mulling over in my head. I wasn't sure whether I should broach the subject with you, but it may be all we have left to insure you will be allowed to stay with me."

If a Vampire could be described as looking nervous, I would say that was how Bill looked right at that moment.

"Hold that thought."

I bumped my body into the wall, smacked my palm against the mirror, and let out a low moan. Bill just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"We don't want them to suspect we're in here plotting do we? I thought I'd add some authenticity." I shrieked his name for good measure and then stood intently waiting for him to speak. He grinned and resumed our conversation.

"Frankly I am at a loss about how to even ask this of you." He took my hands in his. I kicked the wall in an effort to keep up appearances.

"Cut to the chase Bill. This bathroom isn't big enough for them to believe that we're screwing in here for very long."

"Mattie, you're making this difficult for me. **MATTIE!**" He said my name loudly the last time. That's the spirit Bill.

"I love you. I don't want you to leave me. Ever. I think it would be a good idea......if we......"

WHOAH! Slow down there cowboy. Where was he going with this anyway? My brain was running a mile a minute. Uh oh.

Oh Bill, for the love of God, do **NOT** kneel down! I don't want this moment in my life to occur in an airplane lav somewhere over New Mexico. I smacked my heel into the wall loudly.

"Bond with me Mattie. Drink from me again and I will from you. I want to be with you forever anyhow and this will help to insure that is possible."

He may as well have slapped me, that's how shocked I was.

"You're kidding me right? Do you think that would actually work? We don't even know what that would mean for me. Physiologically speaking that is. You can't be serious?"

He was visibly upset by my response, but I couldn't help it. It's not like I didn't love him and could conceivably spend the rest of my days with him, I just didn't want either of us to make this choice as a knee jerk reaction.

"Would you rather I had asked you to marry me? Here, in a miniature bathroom?"

"No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound put off by it. I'm just surprised that's all. Are you sure that's what you want Bill? Marriage we can take back. This is not something we can take back even if you change your mind."

"I know that and I promise you I will never change my mind. I will love you until the end of my days. I would do this without a moment's hesitation if you agreed."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't exactly have time to think it over. I grabbed his face and pulled him to me, giving him a long hard kiss.

"Baby, you never cease to amaze me. I love you."

I grabbed onto the counter, pulling myself to sit, still making sure I was moving around as loudly as possible. Bill settled himself between my knees and I wrapped my legs around the back of him.

"Bill honey, you better make this worth my while."

I knew he would. He had made everything worthwhile again. In the short time that had passed, he had blown into my life and put my broken pieces back together.

He held me close to him, kissing me softly on the cheek first and then again on my lips. He was so beautiful, so perfect. We were so perfect. Somehow knowing that I was his could make this moment wonderful no matter where we were.

I hugged him to me, licking and sucking on his earlobe. I could feel him pressing against my leg so I unbuttoned his pants, reaching in to rub my hand along him. He groaned for real this time, his hand wandering down to feel my wetness.

Bill pushed my panties aside, rubbing his fingers along either side of my entrance teasing me. I was growing impatient. Grabbing his hard length, I positioned him in front of me and slid myself down. This time it was me that let out the real moan.

There I sat with Bill inside of me, not even moving. We stared in each other's eyes, losing ourselves in the moment. He began moving slowly in and out and placing tiny kisses along my neck. I was completely, utterly his for the taking. I couldn't possibly have considered my life having turned out any other way.

Bill bit himself on the inside of his wrist and placed the wound in front of my mouth. I locked my lips around it, sucking the blood like a starving man. When he was satisfied that I had taken enough, he pulled his arm away. I was licking the blood from my lips.

"Your turn." I said to him pulling my sweater up over my head. He bit down into the top of my breast and began to drink while I kissed the top of his head. He began to move faster inside of me bringing me up to the edge and then watching me crest and ride out the warm velvety shocks of release. He met his climax only a moment later, licking the little wounds on my chest while erupting inside of me.

We spent only a few moments holding each other before setting ourselves to rights.

"Mattie, when we present you to the king, follow my lead. I am confident you will be able to anticipate what I need you to do. Don't under any circumstance show him your increase in strength from having my blood."

"I don't feel any different anyway Bill. How long will it take until I start noticing a difference?"

"I have no idea sweetheart. I have never been bound to anyone before. This is new to me as well. Don't worry yourself about it now, we'll figure it out together."

I squeezed his hand tightly, satisfied with his answer.

"I'm really glad we can't have children Bill." He gave me a sideways glance.

"Where did that come from?"

"I'm just saying. Telling my daughter that her father and I committed ourselves to each other in a bathroom 30,000 feet above Albuquerque isn't the most romantic story I could imagine."

Bill hugged me to him, his laughter rumbling through his chest.

"I'm happy I helped you avoid the embarrassment my dear. Ready?"

I nodded and he unlocked the door.


	20. Chapter 20

I am so flattered by the many PM's and reviews I've been receiving. You're too kind. I love writing this story and I'm glad I have an audience for it.

I laughed my ass off writing that last scene. The bathroom and the whole absurdity of it. Romance gave way to necessity. I will make it up to them eventually. Anyone who has ever been in a couple knows about the stupid stuff that happens. Now we go back to real time.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

Bill was greeted with blank stares. I was clinging to him as tightly as I could waiting for someone to respond. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity, Eric was first to break the silence.

"I was unaware of this change in their association Your Majesty. This must be a fairly new occurrence. I will handle their disobedience swiftly."

I wasn't altogether sure if Eric meant the bond itself or the fact that we didn't let him in on our little plan. He hated losing control.

"Nonsense Sheriff. That won't be necessary. We both know that these things happen. Don't we? We will merely have to make some sort of arrangement for Miss Von Teller to be of assistance to me while remaining in Louisiana and in your employ. I believe we made a similar plan of action for Miss Stackhouse, did we not?"

I couldn't believe that Felipe was actually taking our side in all of this. I must have really knocked him out in the ass-kickery department. Score!

"You are all dismissed for the evening. We will meet again tomorrow to put together some sort of contract. Goodnight Sheriff."

The five of us left the king's suite and marched down the hall. When we got to the elevator, I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

"Holy Crap! Did that really just happen? He let me go, he actually let me go!"

The elevator door opened. As we all climbed on, I had a chance to look at myself in the mirror. Gack! I looked horrible. My clothes were in shreds and my face was bloody and ghastly looking. Not to mention the hole in my arm.

"Matilda, you are my lucky charm little one. That could have ended very badly. I am frankly shocked."

Sookie didn't seem too flattered by Eric's proclamation.

"Hey, apparently charming the King of Nevada runs in the family." I elbowed Sookie and she seemed to loosen up a bit.

"We should all go downstairs and celebrate. I just need to change, get a face lift, a nose job, and we should be fine."

Bill wrapped his arms around me laughing.

"I am sorry Eric that we did not inform you of our plan. I thought it was best for us to handle this ourselves. If it backfired, no blame would have landed on any of you." I'm not sure if that was altogether true, but it sounded good.

" You generally air on the side of caution Bill. That was nothing like you at all. I see Mattie is having quite an impact on you."

I was beaming. Bill loved me, Eric was proud of me. This was a banner evening for Mattie.

"Do not be surprised if we have issues with the king later on little one. We should be cautious at all times. I have a strong feeling this isn't over. Not by a long shot. "

"I know Eric. I won't forget that."

The elevator stopped at our floor and we all went our separate ways for the evening. I was a little disappointed that no one, save Bill, wanted to go out on the town with me to celebrate our success.

Pam obviously needed to make her own way and find herself a little action. I couldn't really blame her seeing that she was constantly hanging around with the four of us.

Eric and Sookie were going off to dinner and sightseeing. Sookie promised me that she would help me adjust to my new situation the best she could. She warned me that it would take some getting used to, being so closely tied to someone. I appreciated her offer. I knew I was going to need all the help I could get.

Bill and I walked hand in hand to our room. He helped me change and clean myself up. The wounds were not as bad as they had initially appeared. Rapid healing was turning out to be another trait I had acquired from Bill's blood.

Bill did have to heal and bandage the bite on my arm. It was really deep and hurt like hell! It took very little to repair and conceal the others.

I put on a fabulous black dress that I was simply in love with wearing. It had a halter top that was cut daringly low in the front. The back dipped down really far. It clung to my waist and flared out at my hips, stopping at my knee. I added some high black heels, my blood red hoop earrings and a matching red bangle bracelet. I grabbed a little black clutch to complete the outfit.

Bill looked good enough to eat, wearing a well tailored black suit and a blood red dress shirt. How could I have missed this in our closet? It was hardly something you could find at the mall in Monroe. I had never seen him look so delicious. This was far from my Docker clad man. I was in Heaven!

I grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"You look lovely Mattie."

"Thank you. You look.......yummy."

I leaned in to touch our lips together, lingering for a moment to take in his scent. His tongue swept into my mouth, brushing against mine and sending ripples through my body. I leaned back to look in his eyes, shaking my head.

"You are so addictive. We need to go now or we may never leave this room."

Bill didn't say a word. He just gave me a crooked smile, letting me lead him out of our suite.

Opening the door to leave, we were met with a slightly nervous delivery man. He handed me a box and quickly took his leave. I looked at Bill not sure what to think of the package. He shrugged and I opened the box.

Bill threw up his hands, rolling his eyes.

"He spoils you like a child."

Eric had taken it upon himself to replace my damaged cat suit. He knows a money maker when he sees one. What can I say, he's a good business man.


	21. Chapter 21

I have received a few reviews and PM's requesting that these 2 "celebrate" their recent bond and perceived success with Felipe. They will. Be patient. There are more ways to celebrate than back in their room. Although that _**is **_the fun part!

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21

We left the room and made our way to the elevator. When the doors shut, I immediately jumped on poor unsuspecting Bill. He should have seen it coming though, he knows me well enough and could probably sense my lust for that matter. If he had, he didn't let on. Maybe our bond wasn't at that point yet? This wasn't the time to ask.

Writhing against him, I slid my hands under his jacket rubbing them along his chest. I was planting steamy kisses on his neck.

"You do realize my dear that there are cameras in all of these elevators."

"Yes and I couldn't care less. Let them watch. You are MINE!"

We locked our lips, entwining our tongues. Bill's hands were up under my dress caressing my thighs and I started unbuckling his belt. That was the point when the doors opened again. I guess we hadn't realized that our floor wasn't very high up.

We stared at each other for a second before turning our heads. There in the doorway stood a large group of older ladies in their little red hats, staring at us mouths agape. I smoothed down my dress as Bill fixed his belt, clearing his throat. We stepped out and Bill held the door for them, gesturing them into the elevator.

"Good evening ladies. Having a nice time?"

They all filed in and turned around to look at us. The elevator doors began to close as we turned away and I could hear them giggling to each other, commenting on their encounter.

"_He sure was a handsome man, I wish I was her."_

"_Polite too!"_

"_And look at that butt!_"

I had a huge grin plastered to my face.

Bill took me to a little sushi bar in another casino. I ordered two Spider rolls and a Saki bomber. He didn't even order a bottle of blood. He told me that he had drank his fill for a while. I silently counted up the times he had fed from me over the course of the evening. It had been only twice which didn't seem like that much to me. I was sure he would again before we fell asleep for the day. At least if I could help it he would.

"We got lucky tonight didn't we Bill?"

"Yes, we shouldn't lose sight of that. We are never truly safe when dealing with Vampire politics, but I think everything will be alright for the time being."

"Did you mean what you said about me tasting different? I mean, you've never mentioned that before baby."

"No, that was merely for the effect. You taste no different because of your heritage. Every human has a slightly different scent and taste to us. You taste sweet because you are dear to me, because you are mine."

I knew Sookie hated it when Eric acted so possessive of her, but I kind of liked it when Bill claimed me. Call me crazy, but it made me feel sort of special, loved and needed. It was also kind of hot. **He** was kind of hot.

My mind started wandering to different scenarios, all of them included us returning to our room. I had to snap back into reality before I threw Bill over the bar and had my way with him.

When I looked back over at Bill he was gazing at me with those fantastic bedroom eyes of his.

"Whatever were you thinking about just now?"

"You felt that?" My cheeks were flushing and I was feeling really warm. Was he pushing that feeling over at me or was that my lust I was experiencing. Or both.

"Yes, and I am very curious to know what was running through that pretty little head of yours."

I was a kind of embarrassed to answer him, I'm not sure why. I guess I wasn't really ready to admit I had someone permanently tied to my emotions and vice versa.

Bill reached for my hand and turned it toward him to gently kiss the top of my knuckles.

"Later then."

Oh yeah, later. If I could make it that long. Bill wasn't exactly making it easy for me. I finished my dinner and slammed the rest of my beer. I was in dire need of some liquid encouragement to get me back on track.

"Can we go for a walk down the strip Bill? I've never been here and I really want to see some things."

"Certainly darling. Where would you like to go?"

I rattled off a list of common Vegas landmarks and tourist traps. Bill really seemed to get a kick out of my enthusiasm. He promised me that whatever we couldn't see tonight, we would be sure to see over the remainder of our trip.

We walked hand and hand in the cool night air. The lights were glittering along the street and I could hear the constant binging of slot machines from the open casinos.

Many tourists stared at us as we walked by. I wasn't sure if they were curious as to what we were, or mildly afraid. Or both. I saw our reflection in the glass from one of the buildings. We really were a striking couple. Even if we were what some people would consider "scary looking".

"Are you sure you wouldn't consider us moving here honey? I kind of like it." Bill gave me an "are you crazy" look and rolled his eyes. He does that to me a lot.

We walked across the strip passing a pyramid, a castle, and a tiny New York City. They were all larger than life, but I was really knocked out by Caesar's Palace. It had a mall attached and the ceiling changed from day to night as we walked through. I stared up at it in awe. Bill seemed to enjoy how interested I was. What can I say? I wasn't well traveled.

Bill and I walked by the "Juicy Couture" store. There was a mannequin in the window wearing sweatpants with "Juicy" written across her bottom. Bill made a face.

"I'm not sure that's something I would want you to have written across your backside. One would think you have some sort of bowel problem."

I nearly fell over when he said that. He could be so funny, even when he wasn't trying.

I gasped in awe at the Dolce & Gabbana store front. I had never seen anything so glamorous in my life. The colors, the patterns, everything was so incredibly gorgeous looking. Bill was studying my reaction.

"You like these clothes Mattie?"

"Oh yes! It's all so beautiful and chic."

"Why don't we take a look then?"

Bill guided me into the store. I ran from rack to rack touching all of the soft silky fabrics. I was like a kid in a candy store. Some of the most attractive clothing I had ever seen was right here in front of me. A salesgirl walked up to us and smiled.

"Is there something I can help you with tonight?"

That was fairly normal. The next part threw me for a loop. Bill took his wallet out of his pocket, handing the girl his credit card.

"Whatever she wants, put it on this card."

OMG!!!!! Was he serious? I thought this was a good night, but it was shaping up to be a GREAT night!

"Oh Bill, really? You mean it? Oh baby!"

I threw my arms around him, kissing him all over his face and neck.

"Have fun darling. You've earned it. Consider this a gift in celebration of our new status." He winked at me.

Grabbing everything I could find in my size, I ran into the fitting room. I was tossing clothes on and off as fast as possible. I loved everything! Choosing would be impossible. I came out to model a few things for Bill, spinning around to show him. He seemed pleased that he had made me so happy.

After an hour, I narrowed down my choices to two outfits. I picked out a tight white t-shirt in the softest cotton imaginable. I paired it with a pair of low slung jeans and a collarless black leather jacket. I grabbed a pair of black boots to finish off the look.

Bill told me I looked like Eric. I just laughed. Minus the blond hair, I kind of did.

I also chose an extremely fitting black satin dress with a bustier top and little spaghetti straps. It clung to my body, stopping at my knees. It had a little kick pleat in the back. When I came out to model that one, Bill's fangs were down lightening fast. That made the selection process considerably easier. I grabbed a small white shrug to wear with it and a pair of zebra patterned ballet shoes.

When the girl handed the charge slip to Bill, I cringed at the four figure price tag. He didn't hesitate and signed his name. She asked if we would like our packages sent back to our room. I had never heard of such a thing. Bill nodded and gave her our hotel name and room number.

"Thank you Mr. Compton. Have a nice rest of the evening."

When we left the store, I was still so awestruck I didn't know what to say.

"That was fun, I felt famous. Thank you Bill. So much."

"Certainly Mattie dear. It was my pleasure."

I pulled him to me in the middle of everyone, planting a long wet kiss on his lips. I didn't care who was watching or what they were thinking. I loved him so much!

We walked back outside passing by an enormous fountain set to music, then stopping for a moment in front of a hotel called "Mirage" with a volcano erupting outside. Next door there was a Pirate ship out front. Bill told me that they reenacted a sea battle.

We waited for a few minutes to catch a glimpse of the show. I was expecting Pirates from the cover of a romance novel. I was very disappointed to see it was all women.

"What!?! What's the point of that? There are half naked women all over this town. At least they could have ONE thing for us ladies to enjoy. Women love Pirates. Seriously!"

Bill put his hand on the small of my back and guided me across the street.

"Do you know what else women really like Mattie?"

"What Bill?"

"Vampires."


	22. Chapter 22

Bill seems so dark and smoldering. Time for him to show us just how much. I looped Nine Inch Nails "Closer" while writing this one. It's so visceral and dirty. That song still makes me squirm after 15 years. You can also thank my Carmel Iced Latte for the extra caffeine boost.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22

It was all I could do to keep from taking her against the door as I fumbled for my key. Our lips locked together while she weaved her fingers through my hair.

Stumbling into our suite, I slammed the door behind me. Mattie was clinging to me, legs wrapped around my waist as I stalked back to throw her down on the bed. I pressed my body down on her, moving my lips across her jaw to the tender skin of her neck. She called out my name, moaning it loudly as she wiggled beneath me.

I tossed my jacket on the floor, ripping the shirt from my chest, buttons flying across the room.

" Mattie!" I groaned her name like a wild animal. I wanted so much to please her, to find my way inside her, claim her as my own.

"Yes Master!"

It drove me to recklessness when she said that.

"Take me Bill, do whatever you wish to me. I am yours!"

If that's what she wanted, then that was what she would get. I jumped up, blazing into the bathroom. I found a large white bath towel and began tearing it into long strips.

When I returned to her, she was on the bed eying me seductively. She had removed her dress and was lying there in black mesh panties, fondling her breasts.

My more uncivilized instincts were beginning to take me over. I pushed her back, grabbing her wrists in my hand. Taking the long strips of cotton, I began tying her hands and feet to the posts on the bed. Mattie was writhing on her back, her eyes smoldering up to meet mine.

I removed the rest of my clothes, tossing them on the floor carelessly. I climbed onto the end of the bed between Mattie's ankles.

"Touch me Bill, make me scream."

"Shhhhhh!"

I ran my tongue up her leg, stopping to place tiny kisses behind her knee, then up onto her thigh. I could smell the wetness trailing out from between her folds. I nipped along her inner thigh, she was breathing heavy rubbing her body up and down against the bed.

"Hold still."

I growled at her and she obeyed. Tearing the panties from her body, I ran my tongue through her folds tasting her juices. She was moaning and panting, begging for me to enter her.

"NO!"

She let out a soft whimper. I continued my way up her body, licking and kissing every inch of her skin.

Kneading one breast in my hand, I sucked on the tender nipple of the other, pulling it out with my teeth.

"Oh God Bill! Please!"

I shook my head at her. I wasn't going to stop yet. I wanted her to lie wavering on the golden edge of release for as long as possible, torturing her into submission. She liked it, I knew everything that she liked. I could feel it.

I took her earlobe into my mouth, sucking and biting. Her head was shaking back and forth wildly.

"Bill, oh please let me touch you. I want to put you in my mouth."

"Very well."

I knelt down with one leg on either side of her face, propping her head up with two soft pillows. I pushed my hard length into her mouth rocking back and forth. She was licking and sucking her way along me, grazing me with her teeth. I felt my climax building up inside of me.

I pulled out and slid down her wanting body, placing myself at her entrance. Her green eyes met mine, never breaking their gaze. She was losing control of her senses, letting herself go, giving herself up to my control.

My voice was low and gravely.

"Beg me Mattie. Beg me to take you, make you mine."

Mattie's eyes went wide, all too eager to obey.

"Bill. Oh Bill. Take me, ride me. Prove to me that you are mine and I will be forever yours."

With that I thrust high and deep inside growling, her wet heat enveloping me. I felt her clench around me as she released, screaming out in ecstasy. I pumped harder into her determined to make her come again when I did.

Mattie's eyes began to glow. She ripped her arms from their bindings, threading her fingers through my hair, still staring into my eyes. I thrust myself into her to the hilt, my essence exploding inside of her as she came, clenching around me.

I fell forward onto her, never releasing myself from her warmth.

I bent my face to hers kissing her lips gently. Her breath was still escaping in uneven gasps.

Removing myself from her, I reached down to untie her ankles. I wrapped my body around hers, holding her close to me. She wriggled around to face me. She still had a strip of towel around one wrist.

Undoing the knot, she pulled it taut around my eyes, tying it in the back of my head. Kissing me softly on the cheek, she whispered in my ear.

"Your turn."


	23. Chapter 23

I needed a segue with this chapter. They can't all be like the last one. I wish! I'm not _**that**_ good.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23

My eyes fluttered open, greeting our dimly lit room. Bill's arms were still wrapped around me as they had been when I drifted off to sleep at dawn. I could tell it was still fairly early since his lifeless arm weighed down my body.

Wiggling out from beneath his grasp, I slid out of bed. The room was a mess of clothes with torn up pieces of bath towel strewn about. It was difficult not to excite myself all over again recounting the events of last night in my head.

Bill had been so different, anticipating every move I made, every urge I had. I was starting to see the benefit of being bound to him. This was only the beginning. I could only imagine what would happen when it strengthened over time. The thought was sending shivers through my body.

I showered and dressed, replaying my evening over and over in my mind. His lips and fingers on me, in me. I was getting distracted. I needed to get out for some fresh air and some food.

It was only 4:00, but I was pretty sure Sookie would be up already. She 's much more of a day person than me. I slid open my phone to text her.

"**HEY SOOK, YOU HUNGRY?"**

"**STARVED, ELEVATORS IN 5?"**

"**K"**

I found a pad of paper in the bedside drawer, but no pen. Oh well, if Bill really needed me he could call me.

When I was shutting the door, I saw Sookie making her way down the hall. We made it to the elevators at the same time.

"Mattie, where did you get that jacket? It's gorgeous! Oh my gosh, the leather's so soft."

I was wearing my new clothes. She was right, the jacket was really soft. I loved it.

"Oh, I got it last night. At Dolce and Gabanna." I let that sink in to her head for a minute as we stepped into the waiting car.

"Whoa, that must have cost a fortune. Is Eric really paying you that well?"

"Um, no. Not exactly. It was a gift. The whole outfit was. Bill took me shopping."

If her jaw had dropped any lower it would have been on the floor.

"I got a dress too! It was so much fun."

I knew she didn't really approve of gifts being lavished upon her, but I sure did. Besides, I was taking them in the spirit they were given.

"Eric's right Mattie, Bill is changing a lot. You've had everything to do with that. I'm so glad you came to Bon Temps, he needed you. I was beginning to worry about him."

"I'm glad too. I was so screwed up before I found Bill. It's amazing how different my life is now. I love him so much."

That was the first time I had really said that I loved him out loud before. At least to someone besides Bill. It felt good.

"Hey that reminds me, why didn't you warn me a little better last night? I wasn't sure who's feelings I was having and at what time. That was so weird! Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. Last night was.....sublime."

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know." We were both kind of giggling at that point.

"I was going to tell you a bit more, but I figured you could handle it. I did fine. It certainly does make life....interesting."

"It made more things interesting than my life." I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Oh believe me, I know."

We got a table at the Cajun restaurant downstairs. It was set in a bayou with water running through, crickets chirped and frogs croaked. It even had little flickering lanterns. Clearly Felipe had done his homework, it was very authentic, in a Disneyland sort of way.

We both ordered the jambalaya and a hurricane. Sookie remarked at how touristy that was. We both got a good chuckle. If they had really wanted to be authentic, they should have served us chicken fingers and cheap beer.

We sat and talked for almost three hours. Sookie filled me in on all the basics about her bond and what I could expect with mine. Of course every one is different depending on who's in it. At least I was vaguely aware of what to expect. Based on last night, the sex would be phenomenal!

I began to worry about other emotions and how I would react to them. Fear, anger, pain, and anxiety in particular. Did Bill ever feel those things or was that only me?

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I grabbed it out, sliding it open. Sookie was apparently receiving a message of her own. Good, I hated to be rude.

"**AND U ARE _WHERE_ LITTLE ONE?"**

"**EATING"**

"**WITH SOOKIE?"**

"**YES, WHAT DO U NEED?"**

"**WE HAVE A MEETING 8 WITH THE KING. I WILL COME AND RETRIEVE U."**

"**AYE AYE CAPTAIN!"**

"Mattie, that was Eric. He says you two have a meeting at 8."

Ok, so how was he doing that, texting us both at the same time?

"Yeah, that's what he just told me too. Geez Sook, he's got some fast fingers. I'm impressed, you lucky girl." She was visibly embarrassed at my teasing her.

Eric had joined us within a matter of moments. The waitress immediately brought him a bottle of True Blood. What the hell! Does that happen wherever he is? People just feel the need to wait on him?

He was wearing an outfit almost identical to mine, with the exception of his black t-shirt. I was pretty sure if he wore white, it would disappear against his skin.

He ran through a quick synopsis of what we were to discuss with De Castro. He had been planning the terms of my contract. I was hoping Felipe was going to keep his word and honor Eric's wishes. We'll find out soon enough. I trusted Eric to know what we could and couldn't ask for.

A wave of heat radiated through my body. I felt bliss, love, and lust all at once. I panicked. What the hell was happening to me? I told Sookie what was going on, but she and Eric just laughed and pointed behind me.

Pushing out my chair, I rotated my body. Bill was standing in the doorway smiling at me.

Another swell of emotion hit me, this time I was sure it was coming from me.

Bill leaned down to kiss my cheek, before seating himself in the chair beside me. I couldn't even look at him. My face was burning. I was feeling kind of......shy! This was a man that had seen every inch of me, knew my saddest memories, my deepest desires. Shy was the last thing I had ever been around Bill, but things were different now.

I was sure the look on my face was pretty obvious. I was the girl who had shamelessly begged and pleaded with him to dominate me and now I couldn't so much as make eye contact. Bill leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You have nothing to ashamed of Mattie dear. Last night was.......astonishing."

His lips were faintly brushing my ear as he spoke, which was not helping the situation at all. I wasn't terribly interested in having such an intimate conversation in front of my friends. Especially since I knew Eric could hear every word.

I was pleading at Eric with my eyes, praying for him to say something to change the subject. He always loved to be the center of attention, but why wasn't he saying anything? He just sat there blinking at me. I think he was doing it on purpose.

"Bill, that jacket Mattie has on is just plain gorgeous. I'm surprised at you." Sookie was rubbing her thumb and two fingers together in the universal gesture for It-must-have-cost-you-a-ton. "It's not like you to spend money like that on someone. I mean you never did anything like that for me."

Ouch!

"Nonsense, it was nothing really. I wanted to buy her a gift. She deserves to have nice things. I like to do nice things for her and Mattie lets me." He was rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand as he spoke. "If I am not mistaken, there were a pair of earrings you wouldn't initially accept."

Here we go. Eric and I were stuck here in the middle of Bill and Sookie's "excess baggage". Thank God Eric was finally ready to speak. I don't think he wanted to hear it any more than I did.

"Matilda dear, we have to go. We don't want to be late. I trust you two can find a way to entertain yourselves for an hour or two." He was smirking at Sookie and Bill.

Bill stood up to help me from my seat, nodding at Eric and giving me a little kiss on the cheek.

Eric held the elevator door for me to step on. I was wringing my hands, wiping the sweat on my jeans. I was getting a bit tweaked about meeting with the king.

"Nervous little one? You shouldn't be, not for now. I have everything under control. I will negotiate your contract. If you have any questions or concerns, by all means let them be known."

I nodded at him, not entirely sure what to say. I was just crossing my fingers that nothing had changed from last night.

We were escorted into De Castro's suite and I took a seat on the couch. Eric sat down right next to me. I was glad. I needed some moral support and he made me feel a little more confident.

"Good evening Sheriff, Miss Von Teller. Are you testing out new uniforms tonight." Eric and I glanced at each other while I stifled a giggle. Eric didn't seem to get the joke, or maybe it had been a serious question. I couldn't tell. It went unanswered anyway.

"Are you enjoying your stay here in Las Vegas young lady? Seeing everything that it has to offer?"

"Yes Your majesty, I am. We did some sightseeing last night and went shopping. It's a beautiful city. I will enjoy visiting again."

The door opened and a male vampire walked toward us. He was very handsome. He had dark brown, almost black, curly hair and deep brown eyes. To say he was attractive was an understatement. Eric nodded at him knowingly.

"Victor, I am glad you could join us. This is Northman's newest acquisition. Matilda, this is Victor Madden."

So this was the Victor that Eric was always meeting with. I nodded at him and smiled.

"Miss Von Teller, it's a pleasure. I have heard much about you. Your car handles very nicely. You have an excellent piece of machinery."

WHAT!?! Eric had let Victor drive my car? Did I have Hertz written across my forehead or something? I shot Eric an icy stare. He was gonna get it the second we left that room.

"Uh thanks. I like her too." I would like her better if so many different people weren't taking her out for joy rides!

"Now, shall we get down to business? I do not wish to keep either of you from your companions. Sheriff, I trust you have looked over the contract I had sent to your room?"

"I have Your Highness. Everything looks standard to me. I have only one change request. I would like the same clause in Mattie's contract as is in Sookie's. She will need to be accompanied by Compton or myself on each of her ventures."

"That is a reasonable request and shall be granted. Are there any questions you have Miss Von Teller?"

I shook my head. I guess I should have asked just what it was that I was going to be working on, but that seemed like kind of a no-brainer anyhow.

"Very well then. I need both of your signatures and yours as well Victor."

I almost asked if we would be signing in blood, but I thought better of it.

I knew Eric had been meticulous about making sure his assets were protected, so I skimmed the document and signed. Eric would be sure to get a copy for his records if I wanted to see it. Oddly enough, I also trusted him.

We remained with Victor and the king for a while longer discussing some of His Majesty's more pressing "projects" I would need to handle. It seemed he had quite a few law breakers who's sentences I would be carrying out. I was not terribly happy about that, but it didn't appear he needed me to kill any of them. Yet.

Some of them resided in Louisiana, so I would at least get to go home for a bit before I had to make another trip back to Las Vegas. Bill would certainly appreciate that. He wasn't that excited about this whole arrangement to begin with.

We said our farewells and exited into the hallway with Victor in tow. We made it all the way downstairs to the casino before any of us spoke. It was obvious to me that Victor wanted to be completely out of earshot before speaking with Eric. All the casino noise was the perfect sound barrier.

"He has designs on three new states my friend. Be advised, it may be time to get our affairs in order." They nodded at each other and Victor took his leave.

I didn't ask Eric what that meant. I figured I was still on a need to know basis. Frankly I was surprised they had said that much in front of me. Unless I would be helping in the takeovers. I didn't want to think about that just yet. I was on vacation for another night. I was going to enjoy it or else.

Once Eric and I were alone again I backhanded him across the arm. He scowled at me.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Oh please! That didn't hurt. What's the big idea letting Victor drive my car?"

He let out a big belly laugh.

"I was wondering how long it was going to be before you brought that up."

I snorted at him. It wasn't worth fighting over. It wouldn't do any good anyhow.

Suddenly I was hit with a wave of heat and an overwhelming bliss. This time I knew exactly where it was coming from. Bill came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I trust everything went well my darling?"

"Yes, everything is fine. We can go home tomorrow night like we planned and I don't have to be back here for at least a month or two."

"That _**is**_ good news."

Sookie and Pam joined us a moment later laden down with travel brochures. They had been planning for us to take a trip to the top of the Stratosphere tower. It was supposed to be the best view of the city. I was thrilled!

"I heard there are rides on top of that thing. I wanna ride the rides!" I was jumping up and down like a child, looking at each of their faces hoping someone would share my enthusiasm. Eric was probably good for it, but I wasn't too sure about anyone else.

We grabbed a cab and made our way north. There weren't enough seats, so I had to sit on Bill's lap. Twist my arm!


	24. Chapter 24

This was just a little fun before they head home.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24

"Billllllll! Stop it, that tickles."

We had been all over each other like teenagers the whole drive. Bill had undoubtedly latched on to my silly mood and was poking and tickling me under the arms.

"Will you two knock it off!! You have been bumping into my seat repeatedly the entire ride. It is bothering me." Eric was irritated with our slightly childish behavior. I leaned back against Bill's chest and tried not to wiggle around.

"Sorry. He started it."

The base of the Stratosphere Tower was poorly lit and the area around it was dilapidated to say the least. It didn't seem to be in a very good part of town. I grabbed on to Bill's arm, glancing over my shoulder at some bums on a bench. I don't know what I was so worried about. I had brought protection in the way of the three Vampires walking alongside me.

We walked through the casino and up to the ticket counter. Eric bought passes for not only the observation deck, but the rides as well. For all five of us. They were going to be riding them and liking it. It pays to be the boss.

The elevator attendant seemed a bit daunted by us. He was fumbling through his little tourist speech, kneading his hands together. When we stepped off, he hit the car return button at least 25 times in quick succession. We all got a pretty good laugh.

Sookie's brochure had been right, this was the most spectacular view of the city. The long view of the strip with all the lights twinkling below us was amazing.

After the security guard was out of sight, I climbed over the guard rail. Leaning my whole body up against the glass, I let go and laid there suspended above the city. While I was floating there I let my mind wander. So much had happened to me in the last few months. My life had gone in a totally different direction almost over night.

I glanced over at Bill who seemed to be chatting up some tourist. He was the most approachable of the Vampires I knew. People seemed to notice that and he was all too willing to answer questions. Always the gentleman, that's my Bill.

I felt someone rest their body down next to mine.

"Hey there beautiful. You here all by your lonesome tonight?"

Who the hell was this guy? I pushed myself back off the glass to check him out. He was only an inch or so taller than me with straight black hair and a pointy noise. I could smell alcohol on his breath. Dressed in a suit with his tie loosened up, he looked like he was on a business trip and had no doubt made a pit stop to pick up chicks. Also, he was wearing a wedding ring. Ass.

"No, I'm not. I'm here with him."

I pointed in Bill's direction who looked up at me concerned, but I shook my head at him. This guy was no big deal. I could handle him.

"What's a sexy thing like you doing hanging around with a dead guy? Don't you want to feel a warm, breathing man between your thighs?"

Ewww! What a dirt bag. Why do some guys insist on being so crass? Bill was standing behind him now, naturally not looking very pleased.

"I would appreciate if you watch the way you speak to a lady. Particularly mine."

The guy snorted at Bill and started to walk away.

"Fine you little fang banger slut. You don't know what you're missing anyway."

That was uncalled for. I grabbed his arm, twisting him around to face me. I sent a swift kick to his chest and he went reeling back, landing on the floor across the room. He got up quickly, looking terrified to say the least, and hurried his way into the elevator.

When I turned back to Bill, he had been joined by Eric, Sookie, and Pam.

"Well handled little one. Although I would not have been so kind."

I waved my hand dismissively.

"I know that type. It doesn't take much for them to turn tail and run."

I took Bill's hand and led him up the stairs to the outside level, with everyone else following. We walked out into the cool night breeze. We were pretty high up, it was more like a wind. Our hair was blowing all over the place.

I looked up at the enormous twisted metal spinning above my head, a slow grin spreading across my mouth. This was going to be so much fun. Sookie didn't seem to share my enthusiasm.

"I'm not riding that thing! Do you have some kind of death wish Mattie?"

That started Bill and I really laughing. It must have been as funny as we thought it was, since Eric and Pam busted up too.

"Yes lover, she must. It isn't as if she is around anything dangerous ever. Not a thing!"

Sookie let out a little HMPH! and crossed her arms. That did very little good. Eric made her ride everything anyway.

When we jumped off the last ride my head was spinning. My veins were pumping so much adrenaline that I could have fought off two vampires at once and won. I was jumping around shouting and poking Bill in the chest.

"Ha! That was awesome. Let's see you try and top that buddy!"

Wrapping one arm around my waist, Bill latched on to my mouth, assaulting me with his tongue. I was quickly melting into him. God that man could kiss!

"If that is a challenge my dear, I accept."

Oh crap! Me and my big mouth. I was in so much trouble.

Bill scooped me up into his arms and took off for the elevator. I could hear Pam's laughter trailing off behind me.

He glamored the elevator attendant into staying behind, so we were alone in the car. Our eyes met for a split second and I felt a wave of desire run through me before my body was being pressed up against the wall.

Skillful hands explored my breasts as cool lips kissed a line from my ear down my neck. I gripped the rail when my knees began to give way beneath me. Then as quick as Bill had started, he stopped.

"Dammit! This won't do at all."

"What won't do? What did I do?"

"Nothing, you've done nothing. It's just what you're wearing."

"Whatta mean it's what I'm wearing? You just bought me this. I love this outfit!"

"It doesn't figure into my plans."

That was cryptic, but I didn't even feel like asking. We fell into a cab, quickly reverting back to teenager mode. We had a lot more room this time. I felt bad for the cab driver. It had to be a bit embarrassing to have your passengers all over each other in the back seat.

Eh, it's Vegas. He's probably used to it.

We continued our make-out session until something out the window peaked Bill's interest.

"Stop the car! I need to get something."

He climbed off of me and opened the door.

"I'll be right back. Stay here."

He kissed me on the cheek, slammed the door and ran off. I sat up to see where he had gone. We were parked in front of a big building, but I couldn't quite read the sign. I craned my neck to look. The mall? What could Bill possibly need at the mall? I sat there watching the meter run.

He was back out in a mere 5 minutes. There's a lot to be said for Vampire speed. He had a small bag in his hand when he jumped back into the car.

"Mission accomplished."

He shoved the bag at me.

"Here, put this on."

I was curious, so I opened the bag pulling out a red a-line skirt. I looked over at Bill thoroughly confused.

"Trust me. It will be....invigorating."


	25. Chapter 25

Dreams are silly. I was in a silly mood again, what can I say.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25

It was invigorating alright. It was also impulsive, stimulating, provocative, erotic, and most likely illegal.

Bill had gotten it in his head to have his way with me in every public place in town. Our cab, park benches, elevators, fountains, fitting rooms, alleyways, and even on the bus. It was perhaps the craziest thing I had ever done, not something I would ever have expected to originate from the brain of one William Compton. After that, nothing would surprise me. Maybe.

We ended up in our room at 3:30, but my evening was far from over. Bill wasn't anywhere near done with his carnal exploration of me and proceeded to introduce me to every square inch of our suite.

By the time dawn rolled around I was a weary lump of chafed flesh, but damn I was happy. I had after all unknowingly thrown down the gauntlet. How was I to know he would take me seriously?

I kissed Bill one last time as he turned into the lifeless mass I had grown accustomed to snuggling up to every day. I stared at the ceiling, once again losing myself in the memories of the last four months of my life. I had gone from feeling utterly alone and downright despondent, to feeling so much love, affection, and friendship that I was bursting at the seams.

How could all of that have happened so fast? It felt so natural, as if I had been with Bill for years. He had become so much more to me than I ever thought he could be when I first laid eyes on him. Things had come full circle and I felt normal again. I was fighting sleep, my eyelids fluttering. I gave in, shutting my eyes and was dead to the world.

Deep in sleep, I dreamed I was at home. Not in Bon Temps, but in my childhood home. I had grown up far west of Chicago in a fairly small town. Fields of corn spread out in front of me as far as my eyes could see. I turned toward the house to see my mother calling me for dinner. I ran toward her spotting my father in the garage and my two dogs sleeping soundly on the front porch.

I heard my name being called and looked in the direction of the voice. I saw a small girl running toward me with long, curly auburn locks. She was smiling as she jumped into my arms, hugging me around the neck. Grace. I had really missed my little sister since I had moved to Louisiana. I hadn't realized just how much.

In the house, we sat down at the kitchen table for our family dinner. It felt so warm and comfortable to be sharing a meal with my family again. I seldom share a meal with anyone anymore. I could taste the buttered corn. It all felt so real. Suddenly it was dark and there was a knock at the door. My father got up to answer it only to find Bill standing on the porch. He called my name and I rose and floated over to him. He grabbed me up in his arms and we flew through the door and out into the night sky.

We were flying through the cool air together. It almost felt like dancing. I didn't think Bill could fly? I tried to ask him, but the words never came out of my mouth. Moments later we were at a baseball game. I don't even like baseball. Why would we go there? The food vendor came over and Bill asked him for a Hot Dog. It must have been meant for me. He kept hitting me in the leg with it, pushing it into the side of my thigh. What the hell? This made absolutely no sense. Bill was calling out my name and my body starting feeling really warm. That was when I woke up.

Bill had been saying my name ever so softly in my ear. No, that wasn't a hot dog hitting me in the thigh, but it was meant for me. This had been the first time Bill had ever tried to wake me up this way. I liked it.

Sliding in to me, we began a slow rocking motion together. Bill reached around to softly knead one of my breasts, his lips were laying feathery kisses at the nape of my neck.

"Good evening to you too."

I could hear a soft laugh near my ear before he bit down on my neck and released himself inside of me. The pain was sharp and yet so blissful. My whole body relaxed to let him drink his fill.

Healing my fang marks, Bill pulled me closer into his arms.

"I have had a wonderful time here with you my dear, but I am very pleased we are going home. I want very much to get back to normal."

Ahh, routine. That's my man. Let's not stray too far from the norm honey.

"As much fun as I've had here Bill, I miss the house. Mostly, I miss my car."

He chuckled again and I could feel it in his chest as he did. It was one of my very favorite feelings. All soft and rumbly.

"We should get up. Our flight is in 2 hours. We still have to pack, not to mention clean this place up."

"Yeah, It's a wreck. I don't now who was in here last night, but they sure messed up the place."

I smiled at him and he kissed me on the nose before getting up out of bed.

I watched him walk toward the bathroom. Boy was he easy on the eyes! I was resisting the urge to jump up and pull him back in bed with me, when he shot me a glare over his shoulder.

"You need to stop that right now or we may never make it out of here in time."

Resting back down on my pillow, I heard the shower turn on. We hadn't had a chance to spend much time in there together. My skin was feeling flushed at the thought of Bill in the shower scrubbing himself clean. He spoke to me from the other room.

"If I let you join me, will you promise to be good? We do have a flight to catch Mattie dear."

Throwing off the blankets, I jumped out of bed and tore into the bathroom. I didn't have to be asked twice.

We were downstairs in the lobby in just over an hour, luggage in hand and both of us just a bit rosier than we had been. Felipe had arranged a limo to take all of us back to the airport.

Boarding the plane, I walked by the bathroom. My skin felt hot and prickly, I suddenly had goosebumps. I assumed Bill and I were both thinking the same thing since I felt wave after wave of bliss pass through me. We took our seats and settled in for the long flight home.

Pam smiled over at me a few times and I was really wishing I could talk to her. I wanted so bad to blab to her about last night. She was the only one I knew would get as much of a kick out of it as I had. Oh well, it would have to wait until we were at work.

Running the filmstrip in my mind, I was amazed at just how many places I had sex last night. It must be some sort of world record. Maybe I should contact Guinness.

Four short hours later, we were back in Louisiana packing up the Cadillac. We said our goodbyes and set off for home.

About 30 minutes out of Bon Temps, I had an idea. I was about to tell Bill about it when he abruptly turned off the road, parking the car in a stand of trees. Warm waves of lust swam over my body, I shot a few back in Bill's direction.

"Am I to assume we're adding a new location to last night's list?"

I didn't say a word, I just smiled letting Bill pull me into the backseat.


	26. Chapter 26

This is going to be the last chapter of "Kiss me, Kill me?". I have already begun working on a follow up piece that I'm calling "Alliances". I want to throw a few one shots out there before I start posting it. I promise I won't take too long. Thanks for sticking around. It's been a wild ride.

This is in two parts, one for each of them. It's funny how they have 2 very different points of view on their lives. Just like all couples I suppose. It's a bit darker than usual, but that will only make things more interesting in the next installment.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26

When we got home was when life took a turn for the bizarre. More so than usual I mean. I got less than a week off to settle back in before I got my first assignment. Bill drove me to Baton Rogue to meet my mark. I made him promise he'd stay at the hotel so he didn't have to witness what it was I had to do. He wasn't very happy about it, but he obliged me none the less.

I'm not sure what this poor soul did to piss off Felipe De Castro, but I'm guessing he was wishing he hadn't. I trailed him for 2 nights until I was able to corner him in a bar. He wasn't very bright for a Vampire, didn't know what I was until it was too late. I lured him out of the bar and into the alleyway so I could knock him out and throw him in the trunk.

I had keys to a warehouse where I was to carry out his punishment. I had him tied and gagged with silver as he tried to use his remaining energy to glamor me into freeing him. The smell of charred flesh made my stomach churn. That night, tears streaming down my face, I cut off both of his arms with a saw. I would have much preferred to slice quickly with a sword, but I was told to make his pain linger. It was horrible.

That was only the beginning. I was sent all over Louisiana and Arkansas, a bounty hunter stalking her prey. Sadly the details of my contract had been specific enough not to worry Eric, but also vague enough not to clue us in to the king's ideas on punishment. I finally ended up back in Las Vegas where I had to disembowel a small female who had apparently embezzled money from the Maison de Prés. Felipe watched the whole thing with a glee that I didn't think any being on Earth could possess. I hated him more than usual from that moment on.

I had always assumed that there would be a certain amount of seduction involved in my position. I didn't realize how much I would hate it. I loved Bill more than I could possibly explain to anyone. He was in my soul in a way no other being was capable of. Each time I had to let someone touch me for the sake of the rouse I was performing, it made my skin crawl. The first time that happened, I barely made it into the bathroom before my stomach wretched.

I begged Bill to touch me, erase the scent that I could still smell on my skin. I cried all night. I felt as if I had betrayed him in the worst way possible. He was as understanding as he could be. I knew he would have liked nothing more than to kill anyone who dared come within a foot of me. Despite the dark cloud looming over us we became closer than we had ever been, drawing on each other for strength.

Eric still had me staging fights with Pam a couple of nights a week. Honestly, humans must be so stupid to think we hadn't killed each other by now. We had fun adding new elements to the brawls. She had become my closest friend and confident aside from Bill. Her outrageous ideas and sense of humor had me in stitches every night. I loved to watch her at play.

Wait a minute. Did I just say humans were stupid? I guess I am not all together human anymore. I've become somewhat of a hybrid due to the large amounts of Bill's blood I had been ingesting lately. He always felt the need to heal and soothe me in that fashion. I was all too happy to reciprocate. But I digress.....

Eric had become the perfect big brother that I had always wanted. I hated him from the moment we met, but his personality was too much for me to resist for very long. I now trust him with my life. Underneath the tough guy facade was an Eric he seldom let people see. He was silly and fun, I knew why Sookie loved him the way she did. He almost never shows that side to Bill. He still holds a bit of a grudge. I still hate him some nights. Does that make us even?

Victor slowly became a big part of the picture through all of this. He wasn't exactly what I would call a friend, but he was a huge help to me. Felipe was never aware of the projects Victor took on in my stead. I did side jobs for him in exchange for the brutal assignments I was uncomfortable with doing. He had become an enormous Alli. Bill seemed to think Victor had what he would call "designs on me". I dismissed that thought from his head as quickly as I could. Didn't he truly know the depths of my commitment to him? I could feel his within me even when we were apart. Couldn't he feel mine for him as well?

The shiny spot on the last few months was the party Eric threw for Bill and I. We were for all intents and purposes married in Vampire circles. Pam made a huge deal of it and spared no expense playing with Eric's money. I had a wonderful time, but got the feeling Bill felt sort of awkward. He didn't like the fuss made over us and would have been content alone at home just the two of us. I made sure to make it worth his while the moment we arrived back at the house. His appreciation was apparent for days. Or I guess I should say nights.

It was with Victor and Eric that I began keeping secrets from Bill. It wasn't intentional at first, but it grew more and more necessary as our plans evolved. When Bill went to South America, I feigned busy in order to stay behind and develop some strategy. We sat in Pam's living room for two weeks discussing who we would be allowing in to our circle. Sookie was not included, neither was Bill. The sole concern of Eric and myself was their safety. Ignorance is bliss, so they say. Eventually when we had our act together, we would pull them into the fold. They would have their own parts to play.

Felipe was becoming far too powerful with his recent annexation of Arizona and California. Most of the Kings and Queens in our part of the country were beginning to buzz about it. The time was coming to take him out of the picture. I had asked to be part of it for personal reasons. My job torturing for him was torturing me worse. I needed him gone if I ever hoped to lead a normal life. I would have no problem working for the new kings once Felipe's former realm was split up. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that neither of them would subject me to what he had.

Bill had become somewhat secretive lately as well. I hadn't quite put my finger on it yet, but I could always tell something was up. His feelings were still light and happy around me, but he had developed a constant need for me to reaffirm my love for him. Knowing him the way that I did, I had a hunch. I was willing, he needed only to ask.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had been home for mere days when Mattie began small local projects for the king. He never had her traveling further than New Orleans and I always accompanied her. She finally had to leave the state about a month later and we had gone back Las Vegas 3 times since then. We were both exhausted from travel and wanted nothing more than to settle back down in our home.

Her assignments paid well, but left her feeling unfulfilled. Mattie was not one for torturing anyone. She was forced to cut off body parts and pull out the fangs of Vampire delinquents. That was in the beginning. As time went on, her job grew darker, more macabre. The tales she would tell had me fearing for her every night. It left her very unhappy, dreading each call she received from Felipe. I saw her as his pawn and once again I was getting dragged through this ridiculous shit.

Some of the requirements of her position left me feeling ill. No man but me should ever touch her. I didn't even want them to think about her. I tried as hard as I could to understand her situation, to persuade her that it was not her fault. I was aware it was also not her choice. I spent as much time as I could loving her and reassuring her that she was mine and that would never change. To her credit, her spirits remained high and she never showed a bit of stress once she walked through our front door. Mattie had become very good at compartmentalizing her feelings.

She had never been bothered by the work she did for Eric and was still at Fangtasia as often as possible. Victor often came to call on her requiring her help locating some of his wayward underlings. He never made her do anything she was uncomfortable with and Mattie didn't mind working for him. He seemed to enjoy her company a bit too much for my liking, but Mattie dismissed it as nothing more than a good working relationship. I trusted her feelings, just not his.

Eric threw us a party at the bar in celebration of our bond. He had always been quick to show Mattie his respect and admiration of her. She was clearly a favorite of his, spoiling her as if she were his daughter. He let Pam plan the whole thing and she and Mattie went a bit crazy with the arrangements. I certainly didn't need anything special. I already had the most precious thing in the world. I had her.

My work continued as usual. I made only one trip away from Mattie to gather additional information in South America. I was gone for two weeks. They seemed the longest of my existence. She had work to do in Shreveport and could not accompany me. I never realized how much it would pain me to be away from her. She stayed with Pam. I was uncomfortable leaving her alone.

There was only one unresolved issue in my life, something burning a hole in my pocket. I had the who and why, I just needed to work out the where, when, and how. Then there was the matter of her father. I removed the small box from my desk drawer rolling it in my hands. I opened it to look inside. I was sure I had made the right choice. On both counts.


End file.
